


Life Will out

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

It was bucketing down outside. Supposed to be the height of summer. More like spring. I was stuck in the flat. It wasn’t that bad of a place. I shared with Stan (19) and Alice (20) we were all Uni students. We were in our last year. Stan and Alice had gotten together. So the cosy nights the three of used to share were gone. I felt like a gooseberry, I could hear them making love. Sometimes I ended up pleasuring myself to their love making. I had to get release sometimes.  
  
But now there was a scream from the living room. Then my room door burst open.  
  
“Mel look” Alice thrust her hand in my face. There was a ring on the third finger on her left hand. “Stan asked me to marry him.”  
  
“Congratulations.” I smiled. I meant it I was happy for them both.  
  
“Come and celebrate with us.” she dragged me into the lounge.  
  
\---  
  
We drank some wine and then Stan and Alice decided it was time to hit the town. I was slightly tipsy. They told me I had to go with them. So I went and got changed.  
  
I had a quick shower and pinned my hair up. It was shoulder length and was a light brown with natural blond streaks in it. I then decided to wear a blue knee length dress, then I added my stockings and suspender belt, (I never went out with out them) then I placed the black bra and panties to the pile and then I got ready. I looked in the mirror. I wasn’t a skinny size 0 model. I was a size 16 average woman. I had been blessed (or sometimes cursed) in the chest department, I had green eyes, wore glasses, I couldn’t wear contacts for some reason, I had tried loads of times. I finished my look of with silver dolphin earrings, pendant, watch and bracelet. (I love Dolphins) then added a little lip-gloss and I was ready. I grabbed my blue wrap over and headed for the lounge.  
  
\---  
  
Alice was already there, in her gold hot pants and black knee length hold ups, a tight red top that didn’t leave much to the imagination. But she was a size 10 and flaunted it. She had knee length patent leather boots on. Her long black hair hung down her back. She was a stunner.   
  
Stan was too, with his sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. He had black pants on and crisp white shirt. He had a small goatee.   
  
“Ready?” he announced.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Then we headed out to grab a cab and head into London for a night of celebration.  
  
\---  
  
We arrived at the club at around 9 pm. We were lucky that they had put a cover over so we didn’t get wet whilst we were in the queue. It was 9. 15pm when we got in the club. The music was pounding, we headed to the bar, Stan ordered a bottle of champers and then we made our way to a small alcove.   
  
There was a couple in there. Stan asked if we could share and they were happy to. Then we sat down and I raised a toast to them both.   
  
\---  
  
We had another couple of bottles of champers and then moved onto wine. I was feeling drunk not falling over drunk. I had danced a little. It was just me in the small alcove now. Stan and Alice were on the dance floor, gyrating against each other, I knew what they would be up to tonight. I was glad I had an iPod. I could at least drown out there love making with my favourite actor’s voice. I closed my eyes and I could hear it. The twang of Scottish as he read from the script in front of him. I opened my eyes.  
  
I sipped at my glass now. I watched as it neared 11pm, this club was open until 4am. I watched as the place slowly fizzled down to the lovers and the ravers and the sad people like me who were stuck here until their friends decided to leave.  
  
I was now on water, I had, had enough to drink.   
  
I sat back in the alcove, it was like a semi circle I could of easily had a nap curled up and no one would see me. I closed my eyes. Then I heard that man’s voice reading in my mind. He could read anything and make it sound divine.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
I opened my eyes. Everything spun for a few moments. “Y.., yes.” I managed to say.  
  
“Ok, just thought you had passed out.”   
  
The world finally stopped spinning. That voice. Then he came into focus. I gasped out loud. I didn’t mean to, but the man who had been reading in my mind was now standing in front of me.  
  
“Here, drink this.” he passed me a glass of iced water.  
  
I took a big drink. “Thank you.”  
  
“Can I.” he gestured to the seat.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“You sure your ok?”  
  
“Yeah, just a bit to much drink and nodding off in a club not a good idea, am fine now though.”  
  
“Glad to hear. So you here on your own?”  
  
I shook my head. “No with those two.” I pointed out to Stan and Alice, who were now doing moves that were (or should be) illegal.  
  
“Wow, is that actually doable?” he cocked his head to the side.  
  
“With them two probably.” I joked. “So you here with someone?”  
  
“Yeah him.” he pointed out a man who had his tongue down a girls throat and his hand up her dress.   
  
“Ah. So we both are gooseberries to our friends.”  
  
“Yeah.” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Mel by the way.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“My name is Mel.”  
  
“Oh right hi Mel.. That short for?”  
  
“Melanie.”  
  
“Ok, I am David.”  
  
“Hi David.” I smiled, I knew who he was, most of the UK knew him.  
  
“Listen since our friends are busy and I am starving you fancy nipping out for a bite to eat?”  
  
I looked at him, he was asking me out, sort of. “You know what yeah, those two wont leave here until closing time, I will just nip over and tell them I am going home.”  
  
“Ok and I shall wait over there for you.” he pointed to the cloak room.  
  
“You not going to tell you friend.”  
  
“He is too busy, besides he is staying in a hotel, my place isn’t far from here so he will just figure I went home, I will text him later.”  
  
I smiled then we got up, I swayed a little.  
  
“Whoa steady.” David placed his hand on my arm.  
  
“Its ok, just been sitting for a while.” then I smiled and headed over to my friends.  
  
\---  
  
I went over and tapped Stan on the shoulder.   
  
He stopped and looked “Hewwo.” he slurred.   
  
“Stan I am off home, you two be safe ok.”  
  
“Aw you shud shtay.” he slurred  
  
“Stan you look after Alice, I have a cab waiting.”  
  
“Ok.” he nodded went back to his Fiancé. I smiled. Then I turned and left.  
  
\---  
  
David was stood at the cloak room, he had gotten his duffle coat from the woman behind the counter. He saw Mel coming over. She handed a ticket over and received a wrap over. “Ready?”  
  
I felt a bit of fear and excitement in my tummy. “Yeah.”  
  
We stepped out onto the street, it had finally stopped raining. The air was damp. I looked at my watch it was well after midnight. “So where are we going for a bite to eat?”  
  
“Well there is a lovely little Indian takeaway 10 minutes down there, then I thought we could take it to mine.”  
  
“To yours?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t fancy getting mobbed by a load of drunken women.”  
  
“Oh right never thought. Why don’t we order a cab and then we can stop and get a takeaway, you can stay in the cab and I will go in and get it?”  
  
“Better idea, why don’t we get a cab, go to mine, order a delivery and let them bring it to us?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
He beamed that smiled. I went weak at the knees.  
  
David and I walked a little way down to the cab office. The man wasn’t shocked to see David.   
  
“Mr Tennant.”  
  
“George.”  
  
“I take it you come here a lot?”  
  
“Not into the office but I use this cab company a lot. Don’t go clubbing much, but fancied letting my hair down tonight.”  
  
“Well I am glad you did or I would never had met you.”   
  
He smiled again, I could see his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.  
  
“Your cab is here Mr Tennant.”  
  
\---  
  
10 minutes later we were stood at David’s front door. It had decided to start chucking down again. The walk from the cab at his gates to his door and I was drenched. David had tried to be as quick as he could, bless him. He opened the door and ushered me in.  
  
David took his Duffle coat off and opened a door and hung it up. Then we went into the kitchen. The lights were bright when he turned them on. I looked around and took in the surroundings. Then I started to shiver.  
  
David turned and saw that she was shivering. “Hang on.”  
  
David ran up the stairs into his bedroom, he pulled open a drawer, he pulled out a pair of joggers and then he went and got a t-shirt. Then he lay them on the bed. He had a few spare things for when Karen stayed over and she was roughly the same height and size as Mel. He ducked into the airing cupboard and got a dry towel. Then he bounded back downstairs.  
  
\---  
  
I stood as David vanished out the door and up the stairs. I heard shuffling on the floor and then a few moments later he bounded down the stairs. He opened the door.  
  
He peeled the wrap over off me and let it drop to the floor, then he wrapped me in the towel. “Come with me.” he asked.  
  
I nodded and followed, David led me up the stairs. “Right, in there is something for you to change into, then bring your dress and other things down and I will hang them in the utility room to dry off.”  
  
I nodded. Then David went back down the stairs.  
  
I slowly and unsurely entered his room.  
  
\---  
  
It was larger than I thought, it was different to what I had seen on his Video Diaries, then again he had moved since then. The walls were a pale blue, he had a large bed over on one wall, he had fitted wardrobes on another with mirrored doors, the bed was facing them, then he had a large French window. It was floor to ceiling, just about, there was a chest of drawers. He had a few movie posters on the wall. I noticed the en suite, I was dying to take a peek, but I had to get these clothes off. I wandered over to the bed and slowly undress, I took everything off, suspender belt stockings, my panties were dry, I was glad for that, my bra wasn’t but I didn’t want to go bra less. I placed the dress, stockings, the belt I picked up I could place that in my bag. I put the joggers on, they fitted perfectly as did the tee.   
  
I picked up the clothes and my shoes and headed down stairs.  
  
\---  
  
David was in his living room now.   
  
I walked in “Thank you.”  
  
He turned. “No problem.” he walked over and took the clothes from me.   
  
“How about I put a pizza in the oven eh”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Take a seat. I will be back in a mo.” David smiled and then he left the room.  
  
I sat down on the sofa, I looked around. He had all his DVD’S and CD’S stacked on the shelves. He seemed to be a neat freak, I sniggered. I then got up and had a look at his film collection.  
  
\---  
  
David went into the utility room, he then took out a couple of hangers and hung her dress up, he was shocked to see the stockings there. Wow he thought, then he placed them on another hanger.  
  
He then went into the freezer and pulled out a pizza and placed it in the oven. Then he headed back into the living room.  
  
\---  
  
I had picked up one of the Doctor Who box sets.  
  
“Would you like a coffee?”  
  
I turned, DVD still in hand. “Yeah I’d love one.”  
  
“Ah you a fan?”  
  
“Guilty as charged.” I smiled and put it back.  
  
“How do you take it?”  
  
“Milk 2 sugars please.”  
  
“Ok, I will be back in a min.” he disappeared again.   
  
I sat back down, I pinched myself, was this real, or was I asleep in the club and dreaming.  
  
\---  
  
30 minutes later we were sat on the floor in his living room. We had started chatting about small things, where I was from, what I did. Then we chatted about our childhood.   
  
“I’m from Newcastle. I am a in my last year at Uni. I am studying Law.”  
  
“Oh you want to be a lawyer?”  
  
“I did, but over the last few months I found myself not as interested in it any more. But I am finishing the degree.”  
  
“Good for you.”  
  
I told him I was from a council estate, my Mum and Dad had, had a win on the lotto and paid for my course and sent me money each month.  
  
He smiled, we nibbled on the pizza, then I noticed it was nearing 3 am.  
  
“It’s getting late.”  
  
David glanced at the clock. “So it is, time always flies when your having fun.”  
  
I smiled.   
  
“Ok I have a spare room you can use as I doubt your dress will be dry yet.”  
  
I gulped. Staying over.   
  
David then stood up, he picked up the plates. I took the cups and we headed into the kitchen. He placed them into his dishwasher. “I will set them away in the morning.”  
  
“David?”  
  
“Mmhum”  
  
“It is morning.”  
  
“I meant day light morning.” he winked.  
  
Then he went back into the living room and turned the lights off. Then we headed up the stairs.  
  
The spare room was across from David’s. it had a double bed in to. Plain divan one. It was painted in a mint green. It had a large window. A dresser, also had fitted wardrobes with mirrored doors. It had an en-suite.   
  
“Ok, if you need anythin just give a loud knock on my door.”  
  
“Deep sleeper?”  
  
“Yeah, moreso when alcohol has been consumed. Sleep tight Mel and I will see you in the morning.” he leant in and kissed my cheek.  
  
“Nightie Night David.”   
  
He smiled and closed the door.  
  
\---  
  
I went into the en-suite. It was lovely, it had a large shower in it, no bath (unfortunately, I love my baths) the loo and a basin. I used the loo, there was tooth paste and a tooth brush there. So I did my nightly ritual. Then I pulled the duvet back and lay on the bed. The sheets smelt divine, I pulled the duvet up and fell sound asleep.  
  
\---  
  
David stripped down to his boxers, went into his En-suite. He did his nightly routine. Then he climbed into bed. He went out like a light.  
  
\---  
  
 _I had strange dreams that night. David was in them, we were being chased by something dark, it wasn’t a shadow, it wasn’t solid, it was like liquid, it leapt out at me. It landed on my arm and slowly it started to cover my arm, then down my side, my leg, then it travelled up my leg. It was going to cover my whole body. David was screaming out at me. I could barely breathe by the time it was up to my neck_  
  
I woke with a scream, I was sweating. I looked around the room, where was I. Then I remembered where I was. I lay back down. I was drenched again. That had been a horrible nightmare. I hadn’t had nightmares since ……..  
  
I looked at the digital clock. It was 6am. I curled up and fell back asleep, a dreamless sleep.  
  
\---  
  
David tossed and turned, but he was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming that he was water skiing, but on a lake of chocolate. Strange. Then he heard a scream. He sat up. Had he dreamt it. Then he heard another. It was Mel.   
  
He jumped up from his bed. He opened his door and stepped across the hall. He placed his ear against the door. He stood there for a few minutes. Silence. He waited a few more, then he heard the deep breathing of someone asleep. He went back to his own bed. He left his room door ajar, just incase. He fell back to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
I awoke again and it was 9am. I was dehydrated and the hangover had hit. I climbed out of the bed. I decided to have a shower, make me feel a bit more human. I placed the clothes I was wearing on the bed. I knew I would have to go without panties this time. So I showered and got redressed in the pants, my bra and the T-shirt. I opened the bedroom door.  
  
I saw that David’s was open slightly. I had to do it. I peeked in. he was reflected in the mirror on the wardrobe door. He was on his belly, the duvet was moved down and his torso was showing. But he was out for the count. I smiled and then headed down stairs.  
  
\---  
  
It felt strange and wrong walking around David’s place with him asleep. I had a look in the fridge. He had eggs, bacon, black pudding, sausages. So I decided to do a small fry up for us. Best thing for a hangover a full English. I set about cooking, it was easy to find what I needed. I set David’s coffee machine off.  
  
\---  
  
David smelt something. He opened his eyes. Now he remembered why he didn’t go clubbing. He could smell the bacon and coffee. He smiled. Then he got up used the bathroom and grabbed his robe. Then he headed downstairs.  
  
\---  
  
I was just plating things up when the door opened. In he walked, wrapped in a dark blue terry towelling robe.  
  
“Morning sleepy head. You hungry?”  
  
“Starving. You didn’t need to do this.”  
  
“I know, see it as a thank you for last night.”  
  
“Ok.” David went over to the coffee machine and poured out two cups. He left them both black. He carried them over to the small table. I placed the plates in front.  
  
“You want milk and sugar for your coffee?”  
  
“No” David shook his head. “I like the first cup black.”  
  
“Me too, helps give you a boost.”   
  
He smiled. His hair was sticking up in the oddest of angles. We sat and ate. Chatting about everyday things. I refilled the cups and added milk and sugar to them both. Then we finished our breakfast. Then I heard it. The Doctor who theme. My phone. I went red and I got up and headed for the living room, where my bag was.  
  
Alice’s name was flashing. “Shit she is up early.”  
  
“Hi Alice.”  
  
“Where the hell are you? I wake up come in with your morning cuppa and your bed is still made.”  
  
“I bumped into a friend and spent the night at there’s I was hoping to be back before you got up.”  
  
“Haven’t been to sleep yet. Stan spiked mine and his drinks.”  
  
“Not again he shouldn’t do that.”  
  
“I know, so I have been up all night.”  
  
“I am sorry. I will text you when I am on my way home.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
I rang off.  
  
“Problem?” David said from behind me.  
  
I turned and saw him leaning on the door frame.  
  
“Alice, she noticed I wasn’t there, she normally doesn’t rise till well after 2 after a bender. But Stan spiked their drinks.”  
  
“Drugs?”  
  
“Yeah those two do, not me though no.”  
  
David saw the look in her eyes. “Bad experience?”  
  
I nodded. I didn’t talk about it. Only family knew the whole story. It was a while ago. Was one of the main reasons I came to London.   
  
“It’s ok, I am not prying.”  
  
“I don’t use, never would. But I did the whole Don’t Do Drugs lecture to them. But in the end its their lives.”  
  
“True.” David took a drink from the coffee cup in his hand. “Listen, I owe you dinner after last night.”  
  
“You don’t.”  
  
“I do, you only got a little bit of pizza.”  
  
“It was fine.”  
  
“Ok Mel, would you care to join me for dinner sometime?”  
  
“I would love to.”  
  
“It will be a few weeks, got work to do from tomorrow.”  
  
“Ah the specials?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Cant wait to see them, but sad that you are leaving.”  
  
“I know. But its for the best.”  
  
I smiled.   
  
“Right then you will be wanting your clothes. Why don’t you keep those.” David pointed to what I had on. “I will place your dress and erm… in a bag and order you a cab.”  
  
“Ok, thanks.”  
  
He headed back into the kitchen, he put the dishes into the dishwasher and set it off. Then he came back out with my dress and stockings in a bag. “Could I borrow your phone a minute?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
He then placed his mobile and home number in. “There you go.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yup, I don’t make a habit of taking young women home from clubs.”  
  
“I am glad about that. But I am glad you changed your ways for one night. I normally don’t leave and go to men’s homes on the first night either.”  
  
“Well then.” David smiled.  
  
“Since I have yours, let me give you my numbers.”   
  
David went over to the table and handed me his phone.   
  
“Ah I forgot you have an iPhone, I don’t have a clue.”  
  
“Why don’t you text me them.”  
  
“Ok.” did that.  
  
David then added them to his contacts and text back. “Good.”  
  
“You got every thing?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Right then, I will get you that cab.”  
  
\---  
  
20 minutes later I was saying goodbye, I promised I would text David. I had 6 weeks left at law school. I had three exams to do. So I knew my mind would be occupied. But I was happy to have David as a friend.  
  
It wasn’t until the cab was halfway home I remembered. My panties were in the bathroom, I had meant to go up and get them. Jesus.  
  
\---  
  
David went upstairs and had a shower, he wrapped a towel around his slender waist and used another to dry his hair. He then crossed into the spare room. The bed was made. Then he went into the en-suite. He knew Mel had showered this morning. He could smell the shower gel he had left in there. Then he saw them. He knelt down and picked them up.  
  
“A present or something she forgot.” he smiled. He then got dressed, he tidied up. Placed dishes away. Then he got a text.  
  
 _‘David hi, just letting you know I got back safely. I had a great time. Your the perfect gentlemen. See you soon. Mel xx’_  
  
David smiled then he replied.  
  
 _‘Mel hi, glad you got in safely. I too had a great time. I cant wait for our dinner date when I get back. Oh and I found what you must of left behind by accident or was it on purpose? D xx’_  
  
\---  
  
I was placing my dress and other dirty clothes into the washer when my phone beeped.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
 _‘It wasn’t on purpose, I am so embarrassed’ Mel x_  
  
\---  
  
David grinned  
  
 _‘I was just teasing, I would have done the same, no clean underwear and u needed a shower it’s fine. Listen I am going to grab some more kip, got a long drive 2morrow. See you soon. D xx’_  
  
\---  
  
I smiled.  
  
 _‘I think I will have a kip too, got an exam in 2 days. Mel xx’_  
  
\---  
  
David replied.  
  
 _‘Well I hope you pass. Speak soon. D xx’_  
  
\---  
  
I smiled and set the washer off.  
  
I didn’t tell Stan or Alice who I was actually with, told them it was a friend from school. So life continued as normal. I studied for and took my first two exams. David text saying the night shoots were draining, but he had a 3 day trip to Dubai to look forward to.  
  
It had been almost 5 weeks since that night in the club. David and I were texting and calling. He was funny and witty, he also had a very dirty mind. He had me in stitches. Then came the news that he had two weeks off before starting work on another special.   
  
“So you can come and visit if you like?”  
  
“David I don’t know, what will people say?”  
  
“I don’t care, I want you to come and visit, its ages since I saw you.”  
  
“Did I make that much of an impression?”  
  
“Well not every girl leaves their panties behind.”  
  
“David Tennant that was an accident.” I blushed.  
  
I heard him giggle. “I know, but I bet you just blushed?”  
  
“No I did not.” I lied  
  
“Right, so I should be home on Wednesday late afternoon.”  
  
“You will be knackered David after all the travelling and the night shoots.”  
  
“I know, listen I will leave the key with a neighbour, she will keep and eye out for you, I just want some company you know.”  
  
“Ok, but what will I say to these two, plus I am still studying for my last exam.”  
  
“Tell them the truth and bring what you need, I still have to learn some lines. I want to tell you of some new things that I have lined up too.”  
  
“Ok, I will come and stay to keep you company.”  
  
“Thank you, see you in two days, I will most likely be asleep when you get here, just make yourself comfy I will have stuff in for you to eat and you can watch some TV till I wake up.”  
  
“Sounds divine. Me sitting in your house while your asleep in bed.”  
  
“Well if you get lonely you could always join me.”  
  
“David I might take you up on that offer” I joked.  
  
“Your more than welcome to. Right have to go now bye.” then the line went dead.   
  
Did he actually mean that or was he joking again. You can never tell with David. I had heard some of the stories about the pranks that he and John liked to play. So maybe I would prank him.   
  
I then set about packing some stuff for the trip. Two weeks I still expected to wake up from a dream. Alice was at work Stan was revising on the Lap Top in the lounge. Alice would be home soon. So I decided to make us dinner and sit them down.  
  
So I was in the kitchen when Stan came in.  
  
“Something smells nice.”  
  
“That would be dinner.”  
  
“Mmmm what is it?”  
  
“Lasagne and roasted vegetables and a home made strawberry cheese cake.”  
  
“Ok what have you broke?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“The last time you cooked like this you had broken the PS3.”  
  
“I did not break it, it was faulty and the people from the shop verified that, any way I have something I want to tell you two and I thought this would be a nice way to say it and have some food.”  
  
“Oh God your not ill or anything are you?”  
  
“No, nothing like that. Now stop fishing for clues and go and set the table and air a bottle of Rose` for us.”  
  
“Yes Ma’am.” he saluted and left.  
  
20 minutes later Alice came in.  
  
“Wow, now a girl could get use to this.” She said as Stan was pouring her a glass of wine.   
  
“Hey its all down to Miss Edwards there.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup, got something to tell us.”  
  
“Not bad news is it?”  
  
“No, now sit down and I will dish up.”  
  
We sat eating for a little while and then I started to speak.  
  
“You know a few weeks ago, when we went clubbing.”  
  
“Yeah.” Alice said as she sipped her wine.  
  
“Well I lied, I wasn’t with a friend from school, in fact I was with a total stranger.”  
  
“Mel!”  
  
“Wait hear me out. I had fallen asleep and was woken up by the most gorgeous man in the world. He offered me some water and we got chatting. Then he asked who I was with and I pointed you two out and I asked who he was with. He was with a friend and we were both playing gooseberries. So he asked if I fancied something to eat. So we ended getting a cab to his, I got drenched from the cab to his door. He kindly lent me some things. We ate a pizza chatted and then he went to his room and I slept in the spare. We have been texting and chatting on the phone ever since. He has been working away. He has asked me to stay with him for a fortnight and I have said yes. He told me to bring up what I need and my stuff to study,”  
  
“Mel I don’t know, I mean you only met him once. Fair enough he didn’t make a move on you or anything but you don’t really know him. What’s his name?” Alice asked as she sliced up the cheese cake.  
  
“Ah well you see, if I tell you. You have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone as we are just friends.”  
  
“Ok. Ok come on its not like it’s a famous person is it.” Stan piped up.  
  
“Well it is actually.”  
  
“Like who?”  
  
“David Tennant.”  
  
“Right, now I know you are mad. You have been a fan of his for ages. He doesn’t pick girls up from clubs and take them home and then ask them to stay with him.”  
  
“Well he did, and he has, and in two days time I am going to stay with him.”  
  
“Ok, this is a wind up right.”  
  
I was getting a bit pissed at them both now, they had a couple of friends who had been on Big Brother when I first met them and I believed them. “Ok hang on.” I grabbed my phone and text David. I knew he would be in the hotel now as it was almost 10 pm.  
  
A few moments later it rang.  
  
“Hi, is it ok to put you on speaker?”  
  
Alice and Stan looked at me.  
  
I pressed a button and then I spoke. “Ok Hello David I would like to introduce you to Stan Wallace and Alice Goodman.”  
  
“Hello you two, Mel has just text me saying you don’t believe her well. She is a close friend to me now, I saw the state you two were in at the club and the way you were dancing. Are the positions actually legal. Mel is coming to stay for a fortnight, I promise you she will be safe and looked after.”  
  
“I….I….am….so sorry David…”  
  
“I know people always make up stories that our eyes met across a crowded room and we fall madly in love have 12 kids and live happily ever after. But in real life that doesn’t happen. So on Wednesday Mel will be coming to stay. I hope you two have a nice time without her oh and congratulations on the engagement, Mel got to go now, got to be up early to film, I get to pretend to fly a bus tomorrow.”  
  
“David I have told you I don’t want to know the plot.”  
  
“Its only a bus.”  
  
“Ok, see you on Wednesday.”  
  
“Bye you three.” then the line went dead.  
  
“Mel I am so sorry, bloody hell you are friends with David Tennant.”  
  
“Yes I am.”  
  
\---  
  
Tuesday came, Alice helped me pack the rest of my stuff. We didn’t live that far from David but I had a shift at the local coffee shop to do today and the next morning, I would arrive at David’s around half five. So I was all set. Just had to get today over with.  
  
Stan went out with some of his friends, so Alice and I had a girly night, we pampered and de-haired ourselves. Chatted about things then she asked me a question.  
  
“So are you two friends with benefits?”  
  
I spluttered. “Alice, I stayed in his spare room, he has only spoken on the phone to me and text me since. We are friends.”  
  
“Sorry, just asked. Its just I know its hard for you after what happened with Will and Lee.”  
  
“Will and Lee was a hell of a long time ago.”  
  
“I know but it hurt you.”  
  
“Well that is the past, I cant live in the past any more.”  
  
“Good, because it takes a lot for you to open up.”  
  
“I know, right I need some sleep now got a long day ahead of me”  
  
“Plus two weeks with the UK’s most good looking man.”  
  
“Alice.”  
  
“You know its true?”  
  
“Ok, now I am going to bed.”  
  
\---  
  
The next day dragged. I was clock watching, I had my cases and laptop bag ready in the hall at the flat, I would finish work, have a quick shower and change clothes and get a cab to David’s. I was to knock on the brown door to get the key.  
  
David text at 2pm to say he was home and was going for a shower then sleep, he couldn’t wait to see me. I text him back saying I was glad he had got back safely and I was looking forward to seeing him and I added I had a late night last night and I might take him up on his offer of crawling into bed with him. I was shocked when he replied.  
  
 _You are more than welcome to share the bed, its big enough, I am going now I can barely see to type D xx_  
  
I giggled. Would I have the nerve to jump into his bed. I didn’t know the answer then.  
  
\---  
  
So the rest of my shift past by and I was done by half four. I then headed home and got showered and threw on a pair of jeans a 007 diamante stoned t-shirt and my black converse. I ordered my cab. Then I headed down stairs.  
  
The cab came, it was from the firm David used, so they didn’t bat an eyelid when I gave them his address. We arrived and he helped me out with my stuff. Then I went to the brown door and tapped on it.  
  
A woman answered, she looked in her 60’s   
  
“Hi erm David said to knock here for his spare key?”  
  
“Ah you must be Melanie, hang on there love and I will just get it.” she disappeared then came back. “I saw him just before two, he looked buggered, the poor thing. He said he was going straight to sleep. I told him I would keep and eye out for,”  
  
“Well thank you very much erm…”  
  
“Hilda love just call me Hilda.”  
  
“Ok Hilda and please call me Mel.”  
  
“Ok Mel. See you later, tell David I got what he asked for.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“He will know, I forgot to tell him before.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
I then went back down and got my cases and made my way into David’s.  
  
\---  
  
It was eerie silent. I saw David’s holdall dumped at the bottom of the stairs. Poor thing must have been knackered. I then placed my cases in the corner I would take them up later. I tip toed up the stairs and sneaked a peek round David’s door. It was in darkness, I could make out his shape in the bed and the sound of him snuffling and lightly snoring. I closed the door.  
  
I headed back downstairs. I had grabbed a bite to eat before I left. I didn’t fancy watching TV so I looked at David’s book collection. It was pretty impressive he had a lot of Shakespeare stuff there, so I decided to read. So I drew the curtains over, and put the lamp on. I think I got 4 or 5 chapters in. the next I know I hear a soft voice.  
  
“Mel, sleepy head.”  
  
I opened my eyes, David’s face came into vision. “Hello.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Sorry,” I sat up now and the book slid from my chest onto my knee. “I must of dozed off. What time is it?”  
  
“Almost 9 pm.”  
  
“Bloody hell that late?”  
  
“Yeah I woke up and saw the light on and couldn’t hear anything so I came down and low and behold you are fast asleep.”  
  
“I wasn’t snoring was I?”  
  
“No, but at least you weren’t having a bad dream like last time.”  
  
Shit he had heard me. “It happens now and again.”  
  
“Hey we all have bad dreams, tell you what I will go and throw a pair of pants on and how about I make us a sandwich and some coffee.”  
  
“No, how about you go get ready I will make the coffee and then you can make the sarnies? Oh and before I forget Hilda said she got what you asked for.”  
  
“Ok good”  
  
I watched as he darted out the room and up the stairs I walked over to the kitchen and started on the coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later we were sat in the living room, the TV was on just for background noise really. We ate and chatted.  
  
“So you have one exam left and then you are finished?”  
  
“Yeah, its nerve racking a large part of my life and I don’t want to pursue it.”  
  
“Well it’s a degree isn’t it and its there to fall back on.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“So have you thought what you do want to do?”  
  
“Well, I am interested in the theatre and acting.”  
  
“Really what a coincidence so am I.”  
  
“Funny David.” I punched him playfully.  
  
“You ever done any acting?”  
  
“Yes, when I was younger a few commercials. I did do some drama at the local theatre where I lived.”  
  
“It is a hard profession to break into, but its worth the hard work even if you don’t make it, if it is something that you love it doesn’t seem like a job.”  
  
“I know, I like being on stage more than being in front of a camera but I was only 10 when I did the commercial so .”  
  
“Ah well that cant of been that long ago.”  
  
“Did you just…”  
  
“Yes you cant be more than 25.”  
  
“28 actually.”  
  
“Ooo I wasn’t that far off.”  
  
“True, so can I ask you what did Hilda get for you?”  
  
“Ah, was wondering when that would come up, its tickets for a play in town, a friend of mine is in it and she wanted me to go and see it.”  
  
“Really? A play?”  
  
“Yes, tomorrow night and Ashley said a courier would send them over, but I knew I wouldn’t be back in time and Hilda said she would get them.”  
  
“She seems so nice.”  
  
“She is, I would be lost without her sometimes. She is a friend of the family, she moved down her 20 odd years ago but she lived 3 doors down from us in Paisley and she and Mum were good friends, I think she is looking after me now that Mum isn’t here.”  
  
I could see the sadness in his eyes when he spoke about his mum. I knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.. I was lucky I still had both parents but I had lost my brother. It had been a blow I never spoke about it Alice knew something bad had happened but not everything.  
  
“Its hard when you lose a parent or a sibling.” I finally spoke.  
  
“I know, I take you have lost too?”  
  
“Yeah, it was a while a go but it still up here,” I tapped my head. “ I had help and got through it.”  
  
“Well if you need to chat about it I am a good listener.”  
  
“I have only ever told my therapist everything.”  
  
“I don’t want to pry but sometimes its better to talk it out, I felt guilty for a long time after my Mum died?”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Because I knew how ill she was and I was down in Cardiff.”  
  
“Your Mum would have understood.”  
  
“She did, but I felt like I wasn’t being a good son for her, I was up there as soon as we had a break in filming and I was there when she passed away. But I still felt guilty.”  
  
“David you did what you could, any child would.”  
  
“Yeah, took a long while for that guilt to pass, but I had a good chat with someone and then opened up to my Dad. He is my rock my Dad helps me through a lot of crap.”  
  
“My Dad did too, even when he was going through sadness himself.” I then looked at David, if I told him what had happened would it change anything. I decided to bite the bullet and tell him.  
  
“David I want to tell you what happened.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“I know but I know you wont judge or yell at me.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
We moved up onto the sofa and David lay on his left side and I on my right.  
  
“It was 10 years ago….“ I started   
  
_My Brother William, we called him Will, he was 3 years older than me, but by some miracle we were both born on the same date. So it came to pass that he turned 21 and I turned 18. We had a joint party. Will was a wild child. I knew he did drugs, didn’t take much notice back then. I never tried them just knew about them. Mum and Dad were loving the party. We then carried it on back at the house. Will’s friends and some of mine. I had a crush on Will’s best mate, had for a while. Will knew. He was a good brother we were close, but that night he was different. I think he took something new. He and Lee, his best mate were upstairs in his room. Mum asked me to go and get Will to help bring a Keg of beer from the car. I knocked on his door. I told him. He was so nasty. Swearing at me, then he shoved past me and he turned to Lee and told him I fancied him. Then he was gone  
  
I was mortified. I fled the room and the house. We lived near the coast so I walked down to the beach. Biggest mistake I ever made. _  
  
I took a deep breath. I didn’t go into exact detail. But I told David of the rape that took place,  
  
 _It was Lee. But what was worse was Will stood and watched him and laughed. It killed me to watch him look at me like that. Lee then dumped me in the sea afterwards, to clean me. Then they both left. I lay on that beach for a while. Then I heard sirens and screams. I forced myself up. I walked up to my house and it was surrounded by police. Then Sandy my best friend saw me, I was soaked, my cream dress ruined and blood stained, which I didn’t know. I collapsed into her arms.  
  
It wasn’t until the next morning that I told the police what had happened, then Dad came in. He told me what had transpired after I had left the party.  
  
It was around 2 am when Will and Lee came back laughing and swearing. He was rude to Mum and that’s when Dad decided to call an end to the party. Mum then offered to drive Lee home. Dad went too. It was whilst Mum and Dad were away that Will came to his senses the drug wore off or whatever, he realised what had happened. But he had drank a lot too, but he got into his car and drove off to see Lee.  
  
He pulled up not long after Mum and Dad had got Lee home.  
  
He jumped out the car and set about Lee. Then he shouted about what he had done to me, Lee saying he enjoyed it and so had Will as he had been laughing. It wasn’t known where the knife came from who had brought it, but it was Lee who stabbed Will, 7 times._  
  
“Mel I am so sorry.” David had tears in his eyes.  
  
“Will died that night, but I couldn’t forgive him, he had stood and laughed and watched as I was violated. Lee was arrested. They took what evidence was left from me, but he killed himself before he could be tried for it.”  
  
“I had counselling and therapists, I came to terms with it a few years ago, I knew it wasn’t Will’s fault it was the drugs, I forgave him. Then Mum and Dad won the lotto, I then took my chance and went to Uni down here to get away from up there, Mum and Dad help me. I am better now though.”  
  
“You are one strong woman Melanie Edwards.”  
  
“Thank you.” then I yawned.  
  
“A tired strong woman. Time for bed. Oh shit.” David then said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I haven’t made the spare bed up, I meant to but it slipped my mind.”  
  
“Ah then we have a problem.”  
  
“Listen, I know it a cliché but you can share with me, I promise not to look or touch just sleep.”  
  
I looked at him, my mind flashing back to the phone calls and the texts. “Ok, but I cant promise I wont look or touch.” I winked.  
  
“You tease.”  
  
\---  
  
David made sure everything was off, and I took my cases up, I placed them in the spare room. It was unmade, so I placed them on the bed, I picked up my PJ’S and got changed.  
  
David went into his room, he pulled out a pair of PJ bottoms, then he went into the en suite.  
  
I did too in the spare room, then I went over in to David’s room.  
  
He was sat on the right side of the bed. He then patted the other side. “I promise.” he looked at me.  
  
“Its ok, its just two friends sharing a bed. Nothing wrong with that.” I felt safe with David, I had bared my soul to him and now here I was lying in his bed. David turned the light out and we both fell asleep not two minutes later.  
  
\---  
  
I woke up, something was tickling my face. I brushed it away, but then I felt the warmth. I opened my eyes. I was snuggled into David, he had his arms around me and I was lying on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. How the hell had we ended up like that. Then I heard his voice.  
  
“You ok now Mel?”  
  
I looked up at him, “Why what happened?”  
  
“You had one hell of a nightmare last night you were screaming out and thrashing about, sobbing too. Begging to be held so I did and then I gently spoke to you and you calmed down and fell back asleep.” he was stroking the back of my neck now.  
  
“I am so sorry I don’t remember any of that.”  
  
“Its probably because of you talking about what happened last night.”  
  
“I must of scared you.” I shifted slightly.  
  
“A little, but its ok, I can deal with it. I am glad you don’t remember, but can I say one thing?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You look even more pretty when you sleep.” he whispered.  
  
I blushed. “David.”  
  
“Its true, you are a beautiful young woman.” he moved his hand to my face. I moved mine onto his chest.   
  
“You have been through so much and you need to have happiness in your life. I think we were meant to meet in that club. I am going to kiss you now, if that’s ok?”  
  
I nodded, was I dreaming this moment or was it happening. David leant down and kissed me oh so softly and then he deepened it. His hands went into my hair ……….then I smelt coffee.  
  
“Mel, wake up.”   
  
I shifted in the bed. I opened one eye and then the other.  
  
“Morning, I thought you might like a coffee.” David was stood at the bottom of the bed.   
  
I slumped, It had been a dream..  
  
\---  
  
The week passed quickly, we went to the play and it was brilliant. I studied. David learnt his lines also told me about the work he had been offered, to host a Christmas special of Never Mind the Buzzcocks, being a contestant on Xmas QI, some Idents as the Doctor, with the TARDIS and some reindeer, then he told me about the Catherine sketch. I was doubled over. “Blimey come December your gonna be on all month.”  
  
“I know, but its my way of saying thanks to the fans and the beeb.”  
  
I went in to do my final exam. I was so nervous. I didn’t sleep much the night before.  
  
David heard me shuffling around. So he sat up and watched some DVD’s with me.  
  
\---  
  
The next week passed a little slower. I didn’t have the pressure of studying. David had learnt most of his lines. So we went out and about London. Did all the tourist things. It was fun. Two friends having a laugh. We were a lot closer now after I had bared my soul, shared his bed and had a hot dream about him.  
  
The paps took a few shots but I wasn’t bothered. It came with David. He told his agent and PA to put out that he wanted his privacy. But it was soon in the rags that David had a new girl, who was she.   
  
\---  
  
It was the night before I was due to go back to my flat. David was due back in Cardiff the day after.  
  
We had a takeaway that night, we just joked, drank some wine.  
  
David got a phone call around 8 pm.  
  
I took the remainder of the takeaway into the kitchen. They always gave you too much. I had learnt in those two weeks that David would place the leftovers in a Tupperware box and freeze them. I did this this. Then he came in.  
  
“Mel I am so sorry.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
Then he handed me some paper. They were faxes of tomorrows paper. It had a clear shot of me and David, sitting in café. The headline and the article.  
  


_Time Lord wins big._

  
_David Tennant, the current Doctor, has been seen out about this past fortnight with a mysterious brunette, but thanks to a mystery source we now know that she is Melanie Edwards, her parents won the lottery a few years back over £18 million. Is this the new love of the most sort after man in the UK. **WHO** knows. _  
  
I sat down.“Its ok, it was bound to come out, its just weird seeing my name in print, but I must say it is a good picture.”  
  
David smiled, “Your ok with it?”  
  
“Well they were bound to find out weren’t they I mean we have been like tourists, let them have their fun, I mean we are friends, they don’t like it when a man and woman are friends and not sleeping together.”  
  
“Ah well we did sleep together.”  
  
I blushed. “Y…you what?”  
  
“Two weeks ago.”  
  
“Right, yes we did but I meant you know.” I went red again.  
  
“I love how easy it is to make you blush.” he teased.  
  
“David you are a twat sometimes.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
All to soon it was time for me to leave. I was all packed up and David was dropping me off. Alice and Stan were waiting for me as David pulled up.  
  
“Hi Mel.” Alice hugged me as I got out. Stan helped David with my cases.  
  
“Right then,” David said, as he placed my cases down. “Nice to meet you in the flesh.” David said as he shook Stan’s hand and kissed Alice on the cheek. “Sorry I cant stop, got to go finish packing and then early night got a long drive tomorrow.”  
  
“Drive safely and text me when you get home and then when you are at the flat in Cardiff.”  
  
“I shall.” then he pulled me in for a hug. “Thank you for the last two weeks.”  
  
“Thank you too.” I hugged him back then he kissed me on the cheek. I watched as he got in the car and drove off  
  
\---  
  
I unpacked and put the dirty clothes into wash. Then I decided on a long hot soak. I lit some chocolate scented candles, poured my bubble bath in. then I closed my room door.   
  
I peeled off my clothes, I had a old high bar stool at the edge of the bath it had my phone on and my iPod. I had it on low. I sank into the water and lay back on the bath pillow.  
  
I relaxed. I almost jumped out of the water when my phone rang. I grabbed the small hand towel and dried my hands. I looked at who it was.  
  
“Hi David.”  
  
“Hi Mel, just to let you know I am here. It is chucking it down in Cardiff.”  
  
“Aw poor you, so when you on set?”  
  
“Tonight, got outside shoot first then move indoors, then off to a quarry.”  
  
“So night shoots start tonight?”  
  
“Just a rehearsal. I will be here for a least a month filming on this one and some small parts for the next one.”  
  
“Oh you got the final script yet?”  
  
“No, just a scene we have to film as the person isn’t going to be in the country when we film the other parts. I am dying to read the last two scripts but Russell wont let me see them yet.”  
  
“Ah you will soon.”  
  
“Oh and a bit of juicy news, I get to play Hamlet again.”  
  
I splashed the water in the bath at this news. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah erm what was that noise you ok?”  
  
“Yeah I am erm in the bath.”  
  
“Oh are you…”   
  
I heard the tone in his voice, “Yes David I do take baths you know to get clean.”  
  
“I know, but your on the phone to me and your naked.”  
  
“David stop it.” we carried on teasing for a little bit, like two close friends do. “Right you need to go, I will text you tomorrow.”  
  
“Ok, oh when do you get your results?”  
  
“In two weeks.”  
  
“Ok well let me know what happens.”  
  
“I will as soon as I tell Mum and Dad.”  
  
“Ok bye Mel. Oh and enjoy the rest of your bath.”  
  
“I will bye David.” I smiled as the line went dead. I loved David, always would but the friendship we had was worth more than a romp.   
  
\---  
  
Over the next two weeks David text when he could, he was very busy. He told me he had some news he wanted to tell me. Then came the morning of my exam results. I was a nervous wreck. We all went to the University to collect our results.  
  
Stan tore his open. He had come top of his class in history. Alice had done just as good. I just held mine. I couldn’t open them, not here. So we drove back to the flat. Stan took Alice out. I looked at the clock, it was 10 am. David was on day shoots for now. So I rang him.  
  
“Hi Mel,”  
  
“David….”  
  
“Was is it?”  
  
“I…I’m being daft.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I cant open the results.”  
  
“Bloody hell woman you scared me.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“You want me to open them with you?”  
  
It sounded daft, he was in Wales and I was in London. “I wish you could.”  
  
“Well I have today and tomorrow off, something broke on set and it is a major part of the scene, we have done as much as we can. So why don’t you come to Cardiff.  
  
“Ok I will get the train, I just need to book a ticket.”  
  
“Erm I already did, you leave in four hours.”  
  
“David…”  
  
“I know, I was just about to call you, so we can open your results and either celebrate or drown our sorrows tonight.”  
  
“What would I do without you eh.”  
  
“Heaven forbid we find that out, I will meet you at the station.”  
  
“Ok later David.”  
  
“Bye Mel”  
  
How had life dealt me should a good hand to have friends like David, Alice and Stan. I smiled went off to pack.  
  
\---  
  
The train pulled into the station. I stepped off the train and I spotted David.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
He smiled and came over and hugged me. “Hi, you ok?”  
  
“Better now.”  
  
We walked to his car. He was stopped a couple of times for a photo and a autograph. Then we got in his car. He looked over. “You want to open them now or when we get to the flat?”  
  
“Erm, I just thought where am I going to stay?”  
  
“With me silly, I have two bedrooms.”  
  
\---  
  
We arrived at his flat, there were a few paps around.   
  
He grabbed my results from my hand and jumped from the car.  
  
“Oi.”  
  
I threw my small holdall down and shut the door, then he locked it.  
  
“You want to know the result and you said you wanted me to open them, so come on.” he held his hand out and wiggled his fingers.  
  
“Yes sir” I saluted and picked my bag up.  
  
\---  
  
The flat was ok, it wasn’t huge but it was somewhere for him to sleep and eat between filming. He showed me to the bedroom. It had a double bed in and a small set of drawers. “It has a small en suite.” he slid a door and there was a shower, a loo and sink.  
  
“Very dinky.” I placed my bag on the bed. Then he sat next to me.  
  
“Ok lets do this.” he ripped open the envelope. He scanned down it. Then he threw his arms around me “You got a first.”  
  
“I got a what?”  
  
“A first, that’s bloody brilliant.”  
  
“It is especially for someone who doesn’t want to do it any more.”  
  
“Well its there if you need it, give me a sec.” he disappeared. Then I heard clinking. He came back with two glasses and some champers.   
  
He popped the cork, he had a towel wrapped around the bottle so the fizz was soaked up.  
  
“Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you, you just happen to have this in your fridge?”  
  
“Always” he winked.  
  
“Yeah right.”  
  
\---  
  
We spent the next 2 hours drinking the champagne and then moved on to wine. It was around 10 pm now, then his mobile went off.  
  
“Hi,”  
  
“Rachel”  
  
“What broke?”  
  
“Ok, I will be 10, I have a visitor can she… ok see you.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Rachel a neighbour, her washer is bust, again, you can come with me.”  
  
I smiled. “Does she like wine?”  
  
“Yeah, bring the bottle, you two can have some wine whilst I be handy Dave.”  
  
“Oh now there’s a new character Handy Dave, he swoops in and repairs like no man has done before.” we the burst into a laughing fest as we headed down to Rachel’s flat  
  
We were still laughing when she opened the door.  
  
“Hi.” David manage to get out.  
  
“David, what’s so funny.”  
  
“Handy Dave is here.” I said in between holding my tummy which was now hurting.  
  
She scowled.  
  
I stopped laughing. “I didn’t mean.”  
  
“Ok, Mel has wine and I have a washer to fix.” David didn’t seem to hear her tone.  
  
\---  
  
Rachel took the wine from me. “Thanks.” she still had a tone. “So your Mel then.”  
  
“Yes and you are Rachel.”  
  
She just glared at me.  
  
David was in the small kitchen pulling the washer out. “Oi Handy Dave you need a hand.” I yelled like a builder.  
  
“No thanks boss I have it.” David yelled back in a cockney accent.  
  
Rachel was glaring at me. She leant in to me. “He is mine hands off.”  
  
“Sorry we are friends Rachel.”  
  
She whispered even lower “Not for much longer missy.” then she swanned away.  
  
What the hell was going on.  
  
\---  
  
We sat for a little while, sipping wine. Then David came in.  
  
“All done, you wanna check over the handy work boss.” he winked as he wiped his hands on a towel, slipping into cockney again.  
  
“Nar a trust ya sonnie Jim.” I slid into my broad Geordie accent.  
  
“Right, would you care for a drink David?”  
  
“Yes I would thank you.”  
  
Rachel got up and gave me such a look, she did it so David couldn’t see. “I will get you a whiskey.”  
  
“No thanks wine will be fine.”  
  
“You sure I have whiskey?”  
  
“No thanks I want to stay cleared headed as we are celebrating.” David beamed  
  
“Celebrating?”   
  
“Mel’s exam results.”  
  
“I….”  
  
“She got a first which is brilliant.” David butted in and then he came and sat next to me.  
  
“Good, right wine.”   
  
\---  
  
It was after midnight now. Rachel had gotten David on to whiskey after stating there wasn’t enough wine for three.  
  
“So come on then how did you two meet?” Rachel asked.  
  
“Funny story, Mel was curled up on a seat in a club. I was there with a friend who had copped off. I thought Mel had passed out or something, so I went over, we got chatting. Then we went to my place had a pizza and became best friends.” David squeezed out in one breath.  
  
“You took her to your place?”  
  
“Yeah, she got soaked had to get her out of that dress and into something warm.” David was a little bit drunk.  
  
“You did what?” she growled.  
  
“Oh no, nothing like that, although its not that a didn’t want to, I mean look at her she is…”   
  
I looked at David, he had actually passed out.   
  
“Blimey, he is out cold.” I smiled.  
  
“So you tried to bed him first did you.” Rachel glowered at me.  
  
“No, it wasn’t anything like that, he has never tried that with me. Why are you being like this?”  
  
“Because my dear he is with me, you want him though. He wouldn’t look at you twice.” she spat  
  
“Ok, ok I get it. Your like all the other size 0 girls. We are friends nothing more. You don’t have to feel threatened by me.”  
  
“No, but you do by me.”  
  
“What?” had I heard right.  
  
“You heard, I don’t want you to be his friend any more, he doesn’t need you now he has me. You can f**k off back up north or wherever you come from.”  
  
“Now hang on a minute, you cant decide who David is friends with.”  
  
“No, if you don’t go tonight, you will regret the day you met me.”  
  
“Oh right.” then she pounced. She grabbed me and had me on the floor in no time.  
  
“You see little girl, I could of broke your arm. Go, leave David be.”  
  
“Ow, what will I say?”  
  
“Nothing, don’t say a thing, don’t answer his calls or anything. He will forget you in a few days.” she twisted my arm more and was sat on me, she looked thin and weak but blimey she was strong. “Now f**k off.”   
  
She let me go and I ran. I didn’t have a key to get into David’s I was glad I hand my small wallet in my back pocket, there wasn’t anything valuable in my holdall, so I ran out the building and headed to the bus station as the train station was closed, I was on a bus by 3 am. I sat at the back and cried. David had found a monster for a girlfriend. I was frightened of her. I didn’t want to leave David, but I was scared of what she might of done, memories of that night on the beach flooded me as I sobbed.  
  
\---  
  
David awoke, his head was thumping. He should of known not to drink too much whiskey, he couldn’t handle it. He sat up. He looked around. He was naked, lying in bed. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa chatting, with Mel and Rachel. Then he felt a shift in the bed. He turned and saw Rachel’s red hair.  
  
“Shit” what the hell had happened. Why was he in her bed, naked, he barely knew her, she was a friend of one his friends.  
  
He made to get up.   
  
“David.”  
  
He froze, “Rachel erm why and how am I in your bed?”  
  
“I brought you in here last night when Mel left.”  
  
“I.. you… how?”  
  
“I am stronger than I look.”  
  
“Ok, but why did you strip …. Hang on Mel left?”  
  
“Yes, she went home to London. Good riddance to, she is far too common for you whether she has a degree or not, now since we are both naked and you are awake why don’t we….” Rachel moved her hand to his thigh.  
  
“Erm, no thanks.” he moved her hand. He saw his clothes on the floor in a pile. He got up and started to get ready. He finished getting ready and turned to her. “By the way Mel isn’t common, she is a sweet loving, caring and gentle person and good looking too, not a bloody harlot like you.”  
  
“How dare you speak to me like that.” Rachel was out of the bed now. She jumped on him and was slapping him. “Who the f**king hell do you think you are.”  
  
David was trying to fight her off. He wasn’t going to hurt her, no matter how much she punched and kicked him. He managed to get her off him and he made for her front door.   
  
She jumped on his back and she scratched his neck. Then he shook her off and got out the door. He ran down to the security man at the bottom  
  
“Clive phone the police.”  
  
\---  
  
I got home to the flat. Stan and Alice would be at work, they had funny shifts. I went to my room and threw myself on the bed, and cried.  
  
\---  
  
The police arrested Rachel, she was cautioned for assault as it was her first offence. She was warned to stay away from David and Mel, David had tried and tried to ring Mel. After he had learned what had been said. He then rang Russell.  
  
“Russell I need a week off”  
  
“What? David we have…..”  
  
Then David told him what had happened.  
  
“I can give you three extra days David, that’s all, its tight as it is, I am so sorry.”  
  
“Its ok, I just need to find her.”  
  
“You care a lot for her don’t you?”  
  
“I do, it has taken for a mad women to beat me up to learn that, I just hope she feels the same way. I hope she isn’t hurt.”  
  
“Well get off the bloody phone and go see.”  
  
David did this and was in his car like a shot.  
  
\---  
  
Stan and Alice came in. They didn’t even know Mel was in her room. They ate and sat down to watch a film. It was around 9 pm when there was a buzz on the intercom.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Alice its David is Mel there?”  
  
“No she is with you.”  
  
“She isn’t. Could you check her room please.”  
  
“Why? What’s happened?”  
  
Stan was up now. “Stan go see if Mel is in her room.”  
  
Stan did, he pushed the door open and she was asleep on the top of her bed. He closed the door. He nodded to Alice when he came back in.  
  
“She is, but she is asleep I think.”  
  
“Alice you have to let me in. I need to see if she is ok.”  
  
“No not until you tell me what is going on.”  
  
David didn’t really want to speak over an intercom but he did. He told her all about what had happened. Then he heard a click and ran up the stairs.   
  
Alice was stood at the door. “You ok?”  
  
“Never mind me its Mel I am worried about.”  
  
“You care for her as much as she does you don’t you?”  
  
“I….” David stopped then he said it. “I love her Alice, she is one in a million and I let her get hurt after all she has been through.”  
  
“Go to her, third door down there.” Alice pointed.   
  
David nodded and walked over  
  
\---  
  
I felt a shift in the bed, then a hand stroking my hair. Stan, I thought. I opened my eyes and then I saw him.  
  
“David no, you cant be here. If she finds you…..” I scrambled up, if she knew he was here she would.  
  
“Shhh Mel, its ok. I know what happened.” he tried to calm me down.  
  
“Is she here?” I pulled my legs up.  
  
David got up and switched the light on. Then I saw his face, he looked so worried and I saw the scratches on his neck. David sat on the bed. “She isn’t here and wont ever be. She told the police what happened. Turns out she has a major crush on me. Has a shrine in her flat. I know she warned you off and told you we were going out. But that wasn’t true, she is a friend of a friend and I helped her out once when she moved in. she seemed nice enough so when she had a few problems after she had moved in I gave her my number.”  
  
“Its just I thought that when you said you had something to tell me. Then you got that call, she was really nasty to me. She pinned me down and threatened….”  
  
“I know, she told the police and me everything. My Lawyer is getting an injunction on her ASAP. I am more worried about you. With the attack, incase.”  
  
I saw the look of pure worry in his eyes. “It did raise a few old fears, I fled I am sorry.” I felt the tears fall.  
  
David moved over to hug me. “Hey you did the right thing, god knows what she could of done.”  
  
“What did she do to you?”  
  
“Well stripped me naked, got me into her bed. I know she didn’t do anything that much I do know. But she wanted to and tried to when I woke up but I was having none of it.”  
  
“She attacked you?” I placed my hand near the scratches.  
  
“A little, but I didn’t hit her.”  
  
“I know you wouldn’t David, I am sorry I shouldn’t of left you.”  
  
“Hey you were scared now come here” he hugged me close.  
  
\---  
  
We must of dozed off. The next thing I knew I was snuggled up and David was spooning me, there was a sheet across us. There was light coming in. I didn’t want to move I felt so safe and secure in David’s arms. He shifted in his sleep. He muttered something.  
  
“Mel…. Mmmm safe now….. Love her…..” then he turned on to his back.  
  
I smiled he was dreaming. But the words he had said. He had said something when he was drunk that I looked but he had passed out. I just smiled it was his subconscious talking. I nodded back off.  
  
\---  
  
I awoke again but I was alone this time, I sat up and grabbed my glasses from the bedside table. I was bursting for the loo so I went in to my en-suite.  
  
\---  
  
“Did you tell her?” Alice asked as she poured David a coffee.  
  
“No, I want to give her time to get over what that woman did. It brought some memories back about Will and Lee.”  
  
“She told you about Will and Lee?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Blimey, that must have been tough for her.”  
  
“It was, so I would be glad if you didn’t say anything about my feelings for her.”  
  
“My lips are sealed.”  
  
“Morning you lot.” I announced as I came into the kitchen,  
  
“Morning sleepy head.” David smiled.  
  
“You lot not at work?”  
  
“Just going was making your friend a coffee, right I am off now. Oh Mel, Stan and I are away to Flo’s later for a week.”  
  
“Ok, tell her I said hi.”  
  
Then Alice left and Stan came back in, grabbed his mobile. “See you on Friday.”  
  
“So you want a proper coffee?” I asked  
  
David looked at me.  
  
“Alice is sweet but her coffee making skills are shocking.”  
  
“I didn’t want to offend her.”  
  
“I normally just let it cool and down it in one or when she brings me a coffee in bed I pour it down the sink.” I then set about making coffee.  
  
“So what did you want to tell me?”  
  
“Oh right, erm I had a word with a friend of mine over at the theatre and they have auditions tomorrow for a small role. I mentioned you were interested but hadn’t much experience, but he said he would be willing to give you a go.”  
  
“Really? David you didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“I know I just wanted to help a friend out.”  
  
“What’s the part?”  
  
“He didn’t say, he just said it was a small part in a big play.”  
  
“Ooo now that sounds good.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
\---  
  
We spent the rest of the day chatting and joking, putting the incident behind us. David had to go back the next day. He would drop me off at the theatre and head back to Cardiff. The police had informed him that Rachel had been moved from the flats and that a swipe card system was now installed. He was happy and then he learned he had the injunction order.  
  
“Right don’t forget to text when you get home.” I said as I leant in the window of the passenger side.  
  
“I wont, now go break a leg.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
David pulled away. I stepped into the theatre. I had been here a few times. The last with David. I walked up to the lady, “Erm I am looking for Greg Doran?”  
  
“You here for the audition?”  
  
“Yes.” I was nervous. Greg had done Hamlet with David and Loves Labour Lost. I never got to see David in either of them.   
  
“Down there and across the foyer he is in theatre 2.”  
  
“Thanks.” I headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed the door too. I saw him sat with two other men and a woman. I walked down the aisle.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Greg turned. “Hi, Melanie right.”  
  
I shook his hand. “Yes.”  
  
“Don’t look so scared, now David said you were a novice hadn’t done acting in a while?”  
  
“A long while.”  
  
“Ok here is a small scene, it’s a bit hush, hush this audition as its only a small part but in a big play and we will be filming it soon.”  
  
I nodded then I looked down at the sheet in front of me. I looked back up at him. “This is from…”  
  
“I know, that’s why its hush, hush. You just need to stand a round in the background for most of the play.”  
  
“But it should go to someone who is trained.”  
  
“It’s a non speaking role, you only interact once and that is to take the champagne flute from the queen.”  
  
I gulped. “Ok.” I then noticed Penny sitting in the seat.   
  
“Right lets do this” Greg said, then Penny and I went on stage.   
  
Half an hour later I was feeling like I was at home. I held the page in my hand as we went through it 4 times.   
  
“Ok then. Lets call it a day. Melanie could I have a quick word.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“This role isn’t for the stage, we are filming David as Hamlet to be broadcast sometime at Christmas.”  
  
“I know he said.”  
  
“We need someone who can start rehearsing with everyone in three months when David is finished on Doctor Who and his other commitments. The woman who originally played this part is due to give birth so we need someone who can fill in. the part isn’t that hard and you looked like you were at home up there.”  
  
“I felt it, it felt right.”  
  
“Well then, I would like to offer you the part and no its not because David Tennant is your friend its because I think you are good. Now then I will let you have a full script so you can get to know the play.”  
  
“Thank you, can I tell David?”  
  
“Course you can, he doesn’t know what this audition was for. Surprise him.”  
  
I smiled. Greg left and appeared 10 minutes later with a script in a folder. “Guard it well.”  
  
“I shall.” I floated back to the flat.  
  
\---  
  
Two more weeks went by, David was hard at work on the special. I hadn’t told him about the part yet. Just told him I was still waiting to hear. David rang me that day.  
  
“Hi Mel.”  
  
“Hello you. You sound all hyped up.”  
  
“I am just rode this robot thing along a corridor.”  
  
“David no spoilers.”  
  
“Sorry. But it was fun. Anyway, I get the final script tomorrow and a weekend off.”  
  
“Oh and….”  
  
“I fancy some company.”  
  
“Do you, and what if I am busy?”  
  
“Sorry, are you?”  
  
“Course not, told you I had a year out after the exams.”  
  
“Did you visit your Mum and Dad?”  
  
“Yeah, they say hi, were a bit gob smacked when they saw pictures of me on the front of the paper.”  
  
“Don’t tell me they have started a scrap book?”  
  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”  
  
“My Mum did and Dad still does. So how about it then?”  
  
“Welll, it wouldn’t be much fun, you stuck with your nose in a script.”  
  
“I know. But I miss you.”  
  
“Awww you silly thing tell you what, you read your script and I will mine.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“You heard.”  
  
“You got a script?”  
  
“Yes, its just so I know the jist of the story for the part.”  
  
“You got it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What’s the play?”  
  
“I will tell you when I see you.”  
  
“In that case I better get going. I have sent a car to pick you up.”  
  
“David I can get the bus.”  
  
“I know but Jim can get here quicker than a bus?”  
  
“Ok what time?”  
  
“About 8 pm tonight.”  
  
“Ok, do you want me to get essentials of has Hilda seen to it?”  
  
“Yes Hilda has.”  
  
“Ok see you tonight,”  
  
\---  
  
At 7:30 pm I was picked up by Jim, David’s driver.  
  
Then I arrived at David’s he was stood chatting to Hilda.  
  
I got out of the car. “Hi Hilda.” I smiled and went up and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“Oi.” David looked crestfallen that I hadn’t said hello to him first.   
  
“Hello.” I hugged him.  
  
“What no kiss for me?”  
  
I smiled and kissed him on the cheek “There you go.”  
  
“Right then you two lovebirds I am off.”  
  
“No, no Hilda we are just …..” the door shut before I could finish the sentence. I looked at David and he just shrugged.  
  
We went into his house.  
  
David placed his case down. Then he picked up some of the mail that was left for him. “Coffee?” he asked as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
“Love one.”  
  
We sat down had a coffee.   
  
“Ok the suspense is killing me what part and what play?”  
  
“I am a sort of waitress, like a servant.”  
  
“Ok, not too bad, but what play?”  
  
“Its not a play, well it is but its not.”  
  
David ran his hands through his hair. “You lost me?”  
  
“Its was ran as a play last year. But they want to film it for TV.”  
  
“Oh just like they are doing with Hamlet, so what’s it called.”  
  
I looked at him and smiled. “Hamlet.”  
  
David looked at me. “Hamlet, the TV version. Your in it?”  
  
“Yup, Greg said I looked at home and gave me the part.”  
  
“Bloody hell.” David jumped up and picked me up off the chair. “That is brilliant news.” then he did something I had only dreamt of.  
  
He kissed me on the lips. He lingered for a moment. Then pulled back. “Sorry, got lost in the moment.”  
  
“Its fine.” I took a deep breath. Then we sat back down. David rang a Chinese and we ate and went to bed by 11pm.   
  
\---  
  
I heard the knock on the door, I turned and looked at the clock 6:30 am. The courier no doubt with the script.” I turned and fell back asleep.  
  
I awoke again and it was 10 am. I got up and placed my robe on, I was naked underneath.  
  
I padded downstairs to the kitchen, I saw the door to David’s study closed. No doubt lost in the script.  
  
There was a note on the table in the kitchen.  
  
 _Mel hi.  
There is eggs and stuff in the fridge for you to make something, I am in my study will probably be done around 2-3pm. Then we can get ready and go out for something to eat celebrate you getting the part. D xx_  
  
I smiled. I made myself an omelette and coffee. Then I went into the lounge and took out the Hamlet script.  
  
\---  
  
I heard a sniffing sound and then a door open. I placed the script down and saw David at the door. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. I got up and went over to him. “David you ok?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“That bad eh?”  
  
He nodded.   
  
I looked at his eyes, they were filled with lots of emotions. I placed my hand in his and then my other on his face. “It will be ok.”  
  
He nodded again, it was like he had lost his voice. Then it happened again.  
  
David pulled me to him and his lips came crashing onto mine. The kiss was hard but passionate. He grasped my arse and pulled me to him.   
  
I ran my hands into his hair. I thought to myself, I am asleep on the sofa, let the dream unfold. David moaned as I lightly scraped his scalp. Then he parted my lips with his tongue, and slid it into my mouth. Our tongues danced together I could feel how hot his tongue was.   
  
David started grinding his hips into me and I felt his bulge through his PJ bottoms. David slid his hands to the front of my robe and pulled the tie. It swung open.  
  
David broke the kiss and then he looked deep into my eyes. Then he traced a hand down my chest, he moved across and drew circles over my nipple and watched as it hardened, then he did the same with the other. He slid his other hand down, he snaked into my curls. I moaned and my eyes closed. I had never got this far in any of my dreams. But I went with it.  
  
David slid his finger through my folds and felt my wetness. Then he slid in.  
  
I pulled his head up and kissed him hard. I snaked my hand down and stroked his hard erection.  
  
David slid in and out of me slowly then he added another finger. I bucked onto them. I felt the beginning of my orgasm building, I wanted my first orgasm to be with David inside me.  
  
“David….stop…..not…..without….you….bed.” I gasped.   
  
David withdrew his fingers and pulled them up to his mouth and licked them. I felt more of my juices flow at this act. He grabbed my hand and raced me upstairs.  
  
\--  
  
We entered his room, my robe and his PJ bottoms were gone as soon as we were in the door. David pulled me to him hard and kissed me. His c**k digging in my tummy. “Condom David.” I kissed his ear and nibbled his lobe.  
  
He growled. He still didn’t utter a word. He lay me on the bed and pulled open a drawer and took a condom packet out. He tore it open and placed it on. I was in awe at his penis. The length and the girth. David then pulled my legs up over his shoulders as he leant down.  
  
I panicked for a second, I hoped I wasn’t shouting or moaning out in my sleep I didn’t want to wake up. I had never gone this far.  
  
David placed himself at my entrance and thrust in hard and fast, he kept that pace up, he needed release from what he had read, well what I had dreamt he read. He was grunting and groaning. Then he took my nipple in his mouth and I screamed out as my orgasm hit. David quickened the pace and he came a few moments later. This time he screamed out my name. His movements slowed down as his high left him.  
  
We were both panting and staring into each others eyes. David removed himself from inside me and then he rolled across off me and onto his side. Then he moved and came back across. He pulled me too him. He eased the sheet up. “Thank you.”  
  
“Your welcome.” I knew I would wake up any moment.   
  
I turned onto my side and David spooned against me.  
  
“I wanted to do that for so long Mel.”  
  
“Mmmm me too.” I was sleepy now.  
  
“I love you Mel.”  
  
“I love you too David.” then I fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes. I felt so warm and comfy. Then I felt it. A movement behind me. Then snuffling. I looked around I wasn’t on the sofa. I froze for a moment. I was in bed, naked, I turned slightly and saw David asleep beside me.   
  
‘Shit’ I thought ‘It wasn’t a bloody dream. It had happened. I had sex with David.’ Then it hit. He had told me he loved me and I had told him.  
  
“Mmm you ok?”  
  
“Erm not really.”  
  
David shifted again and I was looking right at him. “What’s up?”  
  
“Am I awake?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So what happened before actually happened?”  
  
“Oh it definitely did.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
David looked at me. “I am sorry I was just overcome by the script and needed to…. I have ruined everything haven’t I. Then I go and blurt out I love you. I can be so stupid.”  
  
“David calm down. I thought it was dream that’s all, I wanted it to happen so many times and I also remember I told you I loved you too.”  
  
“You did and you mean that?”  
  
“I meant every word and action that we took part in before. I love you David.”  
  
“I love you too Melanie.”  
  
“Ooo my full christian name eh.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So this script tell me about it then.”  
  
“You said you didn’t want to know.”  
  
“Well I do now, after the passion and emotion I saw in you before I want to know it all.”  
  
“Ok then. I have to fight the Master, the Timelords, Donna, Sylvia, Wilfred, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Jackie and Rose are back too, that is all your getting.”  
  
“Blimey he is pulling them all back for your finale.”  
  
“Yeah, now I did say something about taking you out to celebrate your part in the play.”  
  
“You did, but I am happy here.”  
  
“Me too, how about we order in and then….” David leant in and whispered in my ear.  
  
“David Tennant, is that actually doable?”  
  
“Well Stan and Alice were doing it on the dance floor.”  
  
“Yeah well they are pretty flexible.”  
  
“Oh you are to after how high your legs were before.”   
  
I blushed.  
  
“I love it when you blush.”  
  
“I know you do, now did you say something about food?”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later we were sat in the kitchen. David in his PJ bottoms and me in my robe. We had ordered an Indians tonight. David liked the Vindaloo I ordered a Biryiani. David had drank a few glasses of iced water with his meal.  
  
“Thought you liked it hot?” I said as I finished my food.  
  
“I do, doesn’t mean it doesn’t burn my mouth though.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
David tidied the cartons away and then poured out a glass of wine each. “So you looking forward to working with me?”  
  
“Well as long as your not one of these actors who want the dressing rooms painted a new colour, new sofa, only spring water than comes from the Himalayas.”  
  
“Nope, the water must come from the Andes.”  
  
We both broke into laughter. Nothing had change between us, we had made love, told each other we loved each other and it was all still the same.  
  
We made love again before going to sleep that night.  
  
\---  
  
David was up and ready the next morning. “You are a morning person” I moaned as I pulled the sheet over my head.  
  
David pulled it back down.  
  
“Yes I am, I have to go Mel, Russell has been on the phone.”  
  
I sat up, “Right I will get ready and ….” David put his finger on my lips.  
  
“You take as long as you need to get ready. I have left a spare key out for you. I am sorry I have to dash.”  
  
“Its ok, now go on.”  
  
David leaned in and kissed me hard, he played with my breasts before he smiled into the kiss and left.  
  
“You bloody tease.” I yelled after him.  
  
“Always.” then the door shut.  
  
10 minutes later I was downstairs. Making some toast and coffee when my phone beeped.  
  
 _Sorry I didn’t say it before I left. I love you and miss you already. I hope that when it gets to the final week you will come down and spend the week with me. D xx_  
  
I looked at it, I hadn’t been back to the flat in Cardiff since that night. But if David felt safe enough there and she had physically hurt him there was no danger.  
  
 _I am sorry I didn’t say it either, I love you too. And I will spend the final week with you in Cardiff now concentrate on driving not texting me. M xx_  
  
I laughed.  
  
\---  
  
The weeks started to fly by now. David was well into filming the last two specials now. He wouldn’t tell me what the Doctor’s final words were. But I would see when I went down in a couple of days. Stan and Alice were planning their wedding for the summer of next year.  
  
I packed my stuff for the week. David told me he was doing the regeneration scene in 2 days. I knew it would be a rollercoaster of emotions for him this week. So I was prepared for it.  
  
I had a bite to eat with Stan and Alice then the intercom went.  
  
“That will be Jim.”  
  
“You have a good week.”  
  
“You to.”  
  
Then I headed down to the door.  
  
\---  
  
David was at the door to meet me. I was shaking a little.  
  
“Its fine, I haven’t seen or heard from her.”  
  
“I know, its silly.”  
  
David then pulled me in for a kiss. “Come on.”   
  
\---  
  
The next day David took me to the set. It was weird. I saw things that I had only saw on the DVD’s. David took me over to the costume department. I saw his costumes hung up. The Tux, the space suits (red and orange), his blue suit and his brown one. There were a few versions of them. Then he took me to his trailer.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“What?” David said as he clicked on his kettle.  
  
“Being here, I mean.”  
  
“It’s a trailer Mel.”  
  
“I know, but seeing it for real, not through a TV screen.”  
  
“I never thought of that.”  
  
We sat and had coffee. “You ok.” I asked David as he had the script in front of him.  
  
“Yeah.” he answered so quietly.  
  
“You sure.”  
  
“Yeah, just need to get into that frame of mind.” then there was a tap on the door. David opened it.  
  
“We are ready for you.”  
  
“Come on, you want to see the transformation from David to The Doctor.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
I watched as David went into a room and changed into his suit and long coat. Then he sat in the make up chair. He was quiet again. I knew he was gearing up for an emotional scene.  
  
20 minutes and we walked onto the set. Russell, Julie and Euros were there.  
  
“David” Russell yelled.  
  
We walked over. I stopped “Is it ok for me to see this?”  
  
“Yeah I already cleared it and I know you wont breathe a word.” he kissed me on the cheek.  
  
David and Russell chatted about the scene for a few moments.  
  
“Hi, you must be Melanie, I’m Julie.” a voice said from behind me as I stared at the TARDIS set.  
  
“Sorry hi, yes I’m Mel.”  
  
“Take a good look because we are blowing it up today.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, you want to sit behind me and Russell as David is filming?”  
  
I nodded. This was surreal.   
  
David came over. “Ok you can….”  
  
“Julie said I could sit with her and Russell.”  
  
“Ok, I will try…”  
  
“Its ok, later.” I put my finger on his lips. He lifted his hand and took them from his mouth and kissed them then he pulled me in for a kiss.  
  
It was a hard and passionate kiss, when he looked at me I saw the emotion in his eyes. I just smiled and nodded.  
  
He then let go and went into a small darkened corner.  
  
\---  
  
Russell said hello as I sat down, I knew David was getting himself into character and into that emotional frame of mind. Then he moved round to the TARDIS door and closed it.  
  
Then Action was yelled.  
  
I watched as The Doctor slowly opened the door of the TARDIS, he looked in pain. Then he took his coat off, slowly and threw it on the coral strut. Then he walked up the ramp and looked at his hand. A small yellow light appeared. Then he put his hand down and walked around the console, looking so lost. He placed his hand on a lever then set it in motion. Then he walked around a bit more and stopped. The look in his eyes. Then he said it.  
  


_‘ I Don’t Want To Go’_

  
  
Cut was yelled “Right David number two.”  
  
I watched as he went through it another 3 times. Then he came over to the screen. Julie, Russell, David and Euros went through them.  
  
“Don’t like that one, I think we should use three, two and four don’t seem like the Doctor.” David said whilst fiddling with a bottle of water.  
  
“Ok three it is.”   
  
Then David was led back over to do the green screen work for his regeneration. He spent a few hours doing this. I was transfixed at how a regeneration was filmed.  
  
We broke for lunch.   
  
David came over. “Come on.”  
  
Someone wolf whistled.   
  
“Funny.” David smiled.  
  
\---  
  
We were sat in his trailer. David looked like a little boy lost. “Let it go David.” I rubbed his arm.  
  
“No, if I start now I wont get the rest of the scene done.”  
  
“Ok, when we get home.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
We ate some sandwiches and drank pop.  
  
Then we went back on set. I watched as David was taken through the steps of the coral strut collapsing and the console blowing up. They ran through it 4 or 5 times before they rolled cameras.  
  
It was surreal watching them blow it up. They only had one take to do it. David came over as soon as it was done.  
  
“Wow.”   
  
“Ok then we need to move out now as Matt is on his way.” someone said.  
  
David stayed back as they wanted a couple of photos done, he gave me the key to his trailer and I left.  
  
30 minutes later David came in, he had changed out of his costume.  
  
\---  
  
The rest of the week was David out on the street with Bernard. I stayed at the flat. then came the final day.  
  
David hadn’t slept well the night before. He tossed and turned. We got up and I made him some breakfast.  
  
“You ok David.”  
  
“Its really happening today isn’t it?”  
  
“It is, I am here for you sweetheart, you still have the Sarah Jane Adventures and the Idents to do yet, comic con and publicity.”  
  
“I know but today is the last time I will…”  
  
“I know” I leant in and kissed him. He deepened it. I knew he did this when he was emotional. Then we parted.  
  
\---  
  
David was made up, I was shocked when I saw him, he looked battered and bruised. He had the scenes in the gate room with Bernard to do, I didn’t want to watch this, I knew he would be professional but emotional too.  
  
\---  
  
I sat in the trailer most of the day, watching some TV and reading. Then he came back in. I saw his face, he was fighting the tears back. He took out his video camera. He was biting back his emotions, how he wasn’t breaking down. He knew he would be called back to the set, he wanted to leave but he knew he couldn’t. he turned off the camera. Then I hugged him. Then the knock came.  
  
“David I am sorry one of the shots didn’t come out right we need you back.”  
  
David shrugged and grabbed my hand.  
  
I stood at the side as he walked onto the green screen set. Then came the announcement and the cannon of confetti. David was overcome. He gave a small speech. Then he had to stop. He was hugged by a few people, Julie and Russell then he came to me. He pulled me to him. Then he whispered “I need you.”   
  
He lifted his head. I knew that look. “Ok.”  
  
We slipped away to his trailer. He locked the door. He then shrugged his jacket off.  
  
Then he grabbed me to him. He kissed me hard. His tongue slid into my mouth, I knew this was going to be rough and raw. He was full of so many emotions. He grabbed at my pants. “Off.” he growled.   
  
I nodded  
  
He pulled my pants and knickers down I stepped out of them. Then he placed his hand down between my thighs and ran it up and stopped at my entrance. Then he slid in with 2 fingers. He was kissing me like his life depended on it. I moaned as he thrust in deep and fast. My orgasm building quickly.   
  
David stopped. I opened my eyes. David took his fingers and licked them slowly then he unzipped his pants and took them down and his boxers. He turned me and I placed my hands on the back of the small sofa he had. He placed his hands between us and then he slid in me. He thrust hard, deep and fast. He kissed my ear and whispered in my ear. “I love you.” then my orgasm hit, I screamed out his name. David followed seconds later my name coming from his lips as he emptied his seed into me.   
  
We both stayed still as we came down from our high. Panting David slid out of me. Then I stood up and turned to him.  
  
“Sorry.” he said with tears falling.  
  
“Hey.” I said as I stroked his face. “It’s ok, you needed to release that emotion.”  
  
“I know, but I forgot the condom too.”  
  
“Its ok.”   
  
We got ready, David put his own clothes on and we left.  
  
\---  
  
David filmed the Sarah Jane Adventures, 3 weeks later. Then he did a small sketch with John Barrowman for his show. He went to America and did comic con. I went to visit my Mum and Dad.  
  
Then David came home. We started on the filming of Hamlet. I was scared stiff.  
  
David assured me everything would be fine. It took 4 weeks to do the film. I was proud to be a part of it and watch David play Hamlet. He was sad, two Characters he loved had come to an end now. He had some roles lined up. He had done a small cameo in a film and had St Trinian’s II to film.  
  
We were closer than ever. I loved his so much that sometimes I still expected to wake up in that club.  
  
I was back in the flat with Stan and Alice. There were new pictures of me and David. We still hadn’t confirmed we were a couple. It was a picture of us coming from the theatre. It was a good one again.  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere in London**  
  
Rachel Armstrong saw the picture. That bitch, she had stolen her man, she had stayed quiet long enough. If that hussy was out of the picture David would come running to her for comfort. So she set her plan in motion. She put a blonde wig on. Then set out to find where Mel lived.  
  
\---  
  
 **TWO WEEKS LATER**  
  
David rang me every night. He sounded tired one night.  
  
“You ok David.”  
  
“Yeah just got a horrible feeling for some reason, I don’t know I must be going mad.”  
  
“Or working too hard. You need a rest David.”  
  
“I know, so what do you planned for tonight?”  
  
“A long hot soak in the tub, I don’t feel too well.”  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Must be off the seafood yesterday, Alice made a seafood stir fry.”  
  
“If you start throwing up call the Doctor in case its food poisoning.”  
  
“I will, now you go be mean to those girls.”  
  
“Will do.”  
  
“Love you David.”  
  
“Love you more.”   
  
Then he clicked off.  
  
\---  
  
I had a lovely hot bath, Stan and Alice went clubbing. So I knew I would have the place to myself.  
  
I had a glass of milk and then sank into bed.  
  
\---  
  
 _Rachel had found Mel’s flat, watched her for two weeks. She saw her flatmates leaving all dressed up and knew they were out for the night. She waited until someone came out the door. She squeezed in. she looked at the names on the mail boxes Stan Wallace, Alice Goodman, Melanie Edwards. She got the flat number and headed up._  
  
\---  
  
I was just drifting when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it. Then it came again. I sat up. It was 11pm. Alice I thought. Probably had a fight with Stan and left her keys. I shrugged on my robe and headed to the door.  
  
I opened it. “You two have a fig-” then I saw the woman, she looked familiar did I know her?  
  
“Sorry, I am looking for Alice Goodman.”   
  
“She isn’t in at the moment, can I take a message for her?”  
  
“What about Stan Wallace?”  
  
“Nope out with Alice.”   
  
Then it happened, she took the wig off and pushed me down.  
  
“So we are all alone?”  
  
I looked at the woman in front of me “Rachel?”  
  
“Ah so you remember me.”  
  
I gulped and nodded.  
  
“But you didn’t f**king remember what I told you to do did you?” she grabbed at my hair and pulled me up. “I told you to ignore him, but no you go and do the opposite.” she slapped me hard.  
  
I tried to scurry away. But she pounced on me. She kicked me and clawed at my face.  
  
“When I am through with you slut, no one will want you.” then the blows rained down. Everything went black.  
  
\---  
  
I came too. I opened my eyes. I tried to open my mouth but couldn’t, then I tried to move. I looked down, I was tied and gagged to a chair. Rachel stood in front of me.  
  
“Ah awake are we.” she smiled.  
  
I looked at her. She had two petrol cans in her hands. Then I felt pain and something warm and wet trickling down my legs. I then noticed I was naked. I saw the red running. I looked at her.  
  
“Oh I had some fun whilst you were out. I parted your pu**y and ripped you and tore you. No-one will want to touch you now. But I am not the first, I did my homework on you. Raped and then your rapist killed himself. David wont want you now, and he will come running to me. I will comfort him whilst you are left alone.”  
  
I felt the tears flowing, the pain was throbbing now, I then got cramps in my stomach.   
  
“Oh are we in pain. Shame. I will let David mourn you before I bed him.”  
  
She was insane. Then she poured petrol over the furniture in the living room. Then she turned and left with two more. How many did she have. I was terrified. The pain in my stomach was killing me, the blood wasn’t trickling as much now. I closed my eyes. I saw David’s face, I knew I wouldn’t see him again. Then Stan and Alice’s faces came and I cried.  
  
“Look at you.” I felt her grab my hair I opened my eyes. “Crying like a little baby.” then she punched me so hard the chair fell backwards and I hit my head on the floor.  
  
She pulled me back up. “Well I am going to leave you now.”   
  
I felt the back of the chair had snapped, I had to bide my time.  
  
“But first I want you to know I have started a fire.”   
  
My eyes widened.   
  
“In your room. I do hope it hurts. Bye.” then she strode towards the door, slammed it shut.  
  
I then twisted on the chair as I saw the smoke coming from down the small landing. I felt the back of the chair snap, I moved my arms under it. Now I had to get my legs free. The smoke was billowing in now. I couldn’t breathe properly as the gag was still in place. I started to bang the bottom of the chair, hoping it would break too. The pain was unbearable now. But I had to keep on. I had to survive.  
  
With my last surge of energy I smacked the chair and it broke, it dug into my leg. But I didn’t care I could stand. My hands were still tied behind me. My eyes stung with the smoke and I was dizzy and wanted to sleep. But I had to get out.  
  
Then the door burst open.  
  
\---  
  
David had finished on the film for the night, he decided he would pay a surprise visit to Mel, he could crash there and head back to the set tomorrow. Mel had given him a key to the flat. He rounded the corner from the back of her flat. then he saw it. The orange glow and smoke blowing out of Mel’s bedroom window. He broke into a run. He pulled his mobile out and dialled 999 for the fire brigade.   
  
He got to the front a woman was coming out, he ran up the stairs. He stopped at the flat door. He felt the handle it was cold. He then placed his hand in his pocket,. Shit he had dropped the key. So he kicked the door in.   
  
What he saw was heart breaking.   
  
\---  
  
I saw David as the door flew open, he was by my side and dragged me out. He took his long coat off. He untied my hands, got the rest of the chair from me. He wrapped me in his coat and carried me down the stairs.  
  
I was screaming and sobbing now. David held me tight. Then he looked at his hands. I was gulping in air.  
  
“Mel, your bleeding.”   
  
I nodded then everything went black.  
  
\---  
  
David screamed as Mel went limp in his arms. Things moved fast after that. Mel was taken from him by a paramedic. Stan and Alice. Were they in the flat. Then he saw them. “David.” Alice screamed.  
  
\---  
  
David, Alice and Stan were sat in the relatives room. It had been three hours since he had pulled Mel from the flat. Mel’s Mum and Dad were on their way. They didn’t know anything as none of them were next of kin. They only knew she was in the operating theatre.   
  
More time went by, Alice had fallen asleep on Stan.  
  
“Who the hell could do that?”  
  
“I don’t know.” David shrugged. Then it hit him. “No.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Rachel.”  
  
“That loony who attacked…. Shit David you need to tell the police.”  
  
“Hang on I passed someone on the stairs when I came into the flat.” David was running his hands thorough his hair frantically now. “It was her. If I had of been sooner…”  
  
“I am just glad you got there at all David.” came a voice from behind him. It was Mel’s Mum Ann and her Dad Richard. “I… how is she?”  
  
“Alive.”  
  
David slumped back in the chair. Stan nudged Alice awake. “Come on lets get a coffee.”  
  
“She has some smoke damage, not much.”  
  
“She was bleeding.” David looked at his hands, he washed them lots but he could still see the blood.  
  
“She was torn.”  
  
“Torn…” David looked at Richard. “down there.”  
  
“Yes, not as bad as…”  
  
“She told me sir about what happened.”  
  
“Well not as bad as that, but the chair had cut into an artery that’s what they operated on. They also found something else.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“She was pregnant.”  
  
David felt the room start to spin.  
  
“She still is.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“She was carrying twins, they say she is 9 weeks gone, the other baby is fine, no damage. Mel is up in a private room. Still asleep.”  
  
“Pregnant?”  
  
“Yes David.”  
  
David looked at him. “C.. can I see her?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
David stood up. “I need to talk to the police first.”  
  
“Ok,”


	4. Chapter 4

David spoke to the police, they then assured him that Mel would be guarded until she was caught.  
  
David and Richard were led into Mel’s room. “I will let you see her alone, she has been told about the babies. She is asking for you.”  
  
David nodded.  
  
Then he pushed the door open  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes, the light was bright.  
  
“Melanie. Melanie my name is Dr Walters.”  
  
I tried to sit up. “David?”  
  
“He is fine, you are safe.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Its ok.”  
  
I lay back down.   
  
“You had a main artery rupture from the leg of the chair. Also some tearing of the vagina but nothing to bad that wont heal. Also I am sorry to say that you lost one of your babies.  
  
“Pardon. Babies?”  
  
“Yes, you did know you were pregnant?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Oh I am sorry I was told you knew. You lost one but the other is safe and healthy.”  
  
I placed a hand on my tummy. “David can I see him?”  
  
“Yes, your Mum and Dad are here too.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
\---  
  
I had some oral pain killers, all I could have, I was on oxygen as a precaution. I had some stitches in my left leg, scratches down my face and some bruising. But I was alive.  
  
I saw the door open. David stood there.  
  
“Mel.”  
  
“David.”   
  
He walked towards the bed.   
  
“Thank you David.”  
  
“For what?” he sat on the chair.  
  
“Saving me.”  
  
“It because of me your like that.”  
  
“David, its not your fault.”  
  
“She is a mad person Mel, she did that to you and caused you too lose….”  
  
“I know, but it could have been worse if you didn’t turn up when you did.”  
  
He just nodded. “So your 9 weeks pregnant then?”  
  
“Yes, I didn’t know.”  
  
“I believe you, but that means 9 weeks ago.” David was counting on his hands.  
  
“Your last day on set, in your trailer.”  
  
“Shit no condom.”  
  
I nodded. “It happens.”  
  
David then hugged me. “I love you, I thought I had lost you when you passed out in my arms. The blood.”  
  
I looked at him, he had my blood on his white shirt.  
  
“Do you think they will find her?”  
  
“Believe me if they don’t I will.”  
  
I saw the look in his eyes. “David don’t even think it.”  
  
“She tried to kill you.”  
  
“I know, but it will eat at you if you think about it too much.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
I was lying in the bed, it was 3 am when the pain hit. It was like before, I panicked and pressed the buzzer.  
  
\---  
  
David was in bed. Not that he was asleep. He couldn’t sleep until that woman had been caught and Mel was back home. Then his phone rang.  
  
\---  
  
I was wheeled into a room. Then I was poked and prodded. Then I had an ultra sound. The look on the face of the Doctor said it all. I had lost the other baby. I broke down and sobbed. I had lost them both.  
  
\---  
  
David burst into the hospital.   
  
“Melanie Edwards?”  
  
“She is with Doctor at the moment, her parents are in her room waiting you can go through Mr Tennant.”  
  
David did.  
  
Her Mum and Dad were sitting.   
  
“Ann, Richard. What happened?”  
  
“We don’t know David, I got a call saying Mel had suffered some pain and we came straight here.”  
  
Then the door opened and Mel was wheeled in. she was out cold. Dr Walters was there.  
  
“Dr Walters what happened?” David stood next to Mel  
  
“I am sorry David, but the placenta of the other baby ruptured and Melanie miscarried. We stopped the bleed and then we had to sedate her, I am so sorry.” he placed a hand on David’s shoulder. Then he left the room.  
  
David looked at Mel lying there, she looked so pale. There world had been turned upside down by that woman. He had brought all this into her life after everything she had been through in her past. He turned, he looked at Ann and Richard.  
  
“David….” Ann went to him.  
  
“I need to… “ David had to get out, get some air. “Sorry.”  
  
“Its ok David.” Richard said as David went out the door.  
  
\---  
  
David found a veranda at the end of the corridor, he stepped out. He sank to the floor and sobbed. He pulled his knees up. In the space of that night he had almost lost Mel and now had lost both of his children. His heart was breaking. He pulled his mobile out he needed to talk to someone. He dialled the number.  
  
It rang a few times.  
  
“David?”  
  
“Dad.”   
  
In that one word Sandy knew something was wrong. “What is it laddy?”  
  
“Its Mel Dad.”  
  
“Oh no, what happened.”  
  
David told his Dad what had unfolded that night. It took him a while as he broke down as he told him.  
  
“Oh son I am so sorry. But look on this Mel is still here.”  
  
“I know Dad, but I did this to her.”  
  
“You didn’t son.”  
  
“I did, if it weren’t for me she would never have gotten hurt Dad. I have had nutter fans and a stalker before you know that but never like this. They never went for my loved ones.”  
  
“David listen it isn’t your fault, it just happened son. I know its painful, you both need to grieve, have they found this person yet?”  
  
“No, she has gone into hiding no doubt. She wanted to kill her Dad, so I would become her lover. How sad is that.”  
  
“David, I know this woman has done a great grievement to you both, but she needs help, you cant pass judgement.”  
  
David knew his dad would say that. But at that moment in time if he had the woman in front of him he wouldn’t be held responsible.   
  
“Mr Tennant.”   
  
David looked up and saw a nurse.  
  
“Miss Edwards is awake now.”  
  
“Dad I have to go Mel is awake.”  
  
“Ok son. I will pray for you both and the bairns.”  
  
“Thanks dad.” David rang off.  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes. The room was dimly lit. my mouth felt dry.  
  
“Thirsty love?” I heard my Mum say.  
  
I nodded.  
  
I felt a straw to my lips.  
  
“I will go tell the nurse and find David.”  
  
David I thought. Oh God. I looked at mum, the panic in my eyes was there.  
  
“Shh honey, its fine.” Mum placed her hand on mine.  
  
“David?”  
  
“He needed a moment honey, the Doctor told him.”  
  
I felt the tears fall. I moved to sit up. My mum helped me, she rearranged the pillows. Then the door opened. “The nurse said he was out on the veranda and will go tell him the you are awake.”  
  
“Thanks Dad” I managed to say. I just wanted to curl up and cry, but most of all I wanted a hug from David, to tell him I was sorry. To tell him if he wanted to leave me he could.  
  
A few moments later the door opened and David stepped into the room.  
  
“Ann lets go and grab a coffee.” Richard said as David entered the room.  
  
They both left. I looked at David and he looked at me.   
  
The first thing I saw was his eyes, red, bloodshot and puffy. He had been crying. I had done that to him. She had killed one baby but I had killed the other one. I felt sick, I had to get up.   
  
I pushed myself up, tried to stand but I fell to the floor. I had lost a lot of blood and was weak. What with that and the pain and stitches in my leg. I just sat there.  
  
“Mel.” David was by my side in a flash.  
  
I looked at him. “Sorry.”  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
  
“I … I .. I killed it David.”  
  
“You did not.”  
  
“I did. It was my body.”  
  
“You almost died tonight Mel, it wasn’t your fault, it was the stress of what happened. If its anyone’s fault its mine.”  
  
I looked at him. How was it his fault. “How the hell is it your fault?” I yelled. I didn’t mean to it just came out.  
  
“If I hadn’t of come into your life, SHE wouldn’t of hurt you.”  
  
“David, if it wasn’t me it would have been whoever you were with.”  
  
“But…”  
  
I looked at him. “I feel sick.” I clasped my hand to my mouth. David grabbed a kidney dish and held it to me as I vomited in it. Then he placed it in a bag and tied it up. He handed me a drink of water. “Better?”   
  
“A little.”  
  
“Come on lets get you back into bed.”  
  
I nodded, David helped me into bed. “David can ……”  
  
“Can what?”  
  
“Can I have a hug.” I felt the tears fall.  
  
“Course you can.” David then lay on the bed next to me and pulled me to him. We both started to cry.   
  
“Where do we go from here?” I asked after what seemed and age,  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“If you want to walk away you can I wont blame you.”  
  
“I am going no where, I love you and I am staying put.”  
  
“Ok, I just wanted to give you the chance.”  
  
“Melanie, I don’t want to lose you. I want us to be together forever.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, that Woman wants us to break up so she can live her little fantasy. Well it is never going to happen you hear me, because you have got me for life.”  
  
I looked into David’s eyes, they were full of love. “I love you too David.”  
  
“I know its sad that the bairns were lost. But we will meet them again one day.”  
  
“In heaven?”  
  
“Yes in heaven. We need to get you better.”  
  
I nodded. “I still feel like it was my fault.”  
  
“Mel we can mull it round and round saying it was your fault or my fault. But life deals you crap sometimes. I loved those babies, even though we didn’t know they were there. We will never forget them but now we have to move forward.”  
  
I nodded. “You are right, when did you become so wise.”  
  
“Not me.”  
  
“Sandy?”  
  
“Yes. Now you need some sleep.” David said as he stroked my hair.  
  
“Will you lie with me until I fall asleep?”  
  
David nodded.  
  
\---  
  
I was discharged 2 days later. The stitches would dissolve in my leg. I was on iron tablets for a while due to the amount of blood I had lost. The scratches on my face had scabbed over. The bruising came out more. I was sitting in the room waiting for David. Stan and Alice had been in the day before, we had cried. They had found a small two bed roomed house. I was happy for them. David had already asked me to move in with him the day before. He had finished filming now. He was free for a few months before he had to start on Single Father, Decoy Bride, then he was off to America to film Fright Night.   
  
David came in.   
  
I had just finished packing. I had all my pills. “You ready?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
David took my bags. A porter came in with a wheel chair  
  
“You are kidding?”  
  
“Sorry but hospital policy.” the porter shrugged.  
  
“I am not getting in that.”   
  
“Mel,” David gave me the look, his bottom lip pouted out. He knew I would do anything when he gave me that look.  
  
“Ok.” I sat down. I knew my face was bruised bad, I hadn’t looked, I didn’t want to look. The bleeding had stopped, I had a blood test took that morning and I had to go to my GP the following week for the results and another test.  
  
I placed a pair of clip on shades and a big hat. I looked silly I knew, but I didn’t want my battered and bruised face splashed on the front pages.   
  
“You ok?”  
  
“No I look ridiculous.”  
  
“You look stunning as always.”  
  
“Your biased David.”  
  
He just smiled. “Tell you what can I take the wheel.” David asked the porter.  
  
“Can you hell, you think you’re the bloody Stig. Don’t let him push.”  
  
“No Miss, he cant anyway. Hospital rules.”  
  
We managed to get out without being papped. David’s car had tinted windows. Which I was thankful for.  
  
We pulled up at the security gates to the house. They were out in force. There were a few more police about as well.  
  
“Blimey it’s a circus.”  
  
“I know, it will blow over, the police are stationed there until they catch…”  
  
“Ok, lets get in.”   
  
\---  
  
David helped me in. not that I needed it, I had a limp with the position of the cut to my leg. I limped into the living room. David went back out and grabbed the bags.  
  
Then he set them down.  
  
He looked at me. “I am so glad your home now.”  
  
“Yeah I am too.”  
  
I had lost everything in the fire, she had used the petrol in my room burnt everything, all I had was what I was wearing, and the pair of PJ’S David had bought me.  
  
“I need to do some online shopping tomorrow.”  
  
David looked at me.  
  
“I need clothes David, underwear, personal things you know.”  
  
“All done.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“I did it yesterday, well I got you some clothes and underwear and toiletries and that. When your better we can go into town and buy some more stuff.”  
  
“David thank you.”  
  
“Alice helped, I didn’t know your size.”  
  
“16.”  
  
“I know now.” he smiled.  
  
“So I have clean clothes?”  
  
“You do, all hung up and put away. Now the Doctor said you could have showers remember not a bath, not until the stitches are gone.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Just reminding you.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
David led me upstairs. I walked into his room. Then I saw myself in his mirrored wardrobe. I gasped.  
  
“Shit I didn’t think, I had to have mirrored wardrobes didn’t I.”  
  
I placed my hand on my face, I knew I had scratches and bruises. But I looked like I had gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson and a pit bull.   
  
“They will heal and fade.” David went to turn me away.  
  
“I need to see David.”  
  
“You sure.”  
  
I nodded.   
  
“You want me to help?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
David helped me out of the joggers and t-shirt I had on. I stood looking at my reflection. I had bruises on my arms, chest, legs and stomach.  
  
I felt the tears threaten to fall. No I thought, I had cried too many tears over what that bitch had done. No more. “Well I look ….”  
  
“Gorgeous.”  
  
“Exactly David, so I have a few bruises. Now come on show me those new clothes.” I had decided in that moment not to let her win. I could sit and mope. I would always miss the babies I never got to hold. But I was still alive.   
  
“Ok.”   
  
I sat on the bed as David showed me the jeans, joggers, blouses and t-shirts he had got me. Then I had a look at the underwear.  
  
“I must admit Alice got them, I went in with her, they have so much choice. Although I did buy something but not gonna show you that yet.”  
  
“David you cant say that then not show me.”  
  
“When your better …”  
  
“Show me please.” I pulled the pout look that he had pulled on me earlier.  
  
“Ok. But a look its for when your better.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
David pulled a box from the top shelf in the wardrobe. He placed it on the bed next to me. Then he opened it.  
  
He pulled the tissue paper out and I gasped. “That’s for me?”  
  
“Yes, well me too, I get to take them off you.” he winked.  
  
“Too right you will.” I trailed a finger down them, it was a black Basque with red bows and hooks on it. It had a black and red thong to match. Black hold ups too. Silk ones by the feel of them. “Wow.”  
  
“Glad you like.” David then placed the tissue paper back and put the box away.   
  
“I love them, what made you…..”  
  
“I saw them and straight away I saw you in them. And then I imagined taking you out of them.”  
  
“David.”  
  
“Sorry ok, lets get you into some clean clothes and then food.  
  
\---  
  
6 months had passed now, I was fully healed, David was working hard. He had finished on Single Father and on Decoy Bride. The pilot in America hadn’t been picked up unfortunately. David and I had been watching the new series of Doctor Who, David enjoyed it. It was different but he enjoyed it, I told him Matt was ok, but he would always be my Doctor.  
  
We hadn’t made love yet. The Doctor had advised we wait a while for my body to heal and get over the trauma. Rachel hadn’t been caught nor, had she gotten in touch or tried anything. Alice and Stan were married. I had been chief bridesmaid. We had paid for them to have a honeymoon, we got bollocked for it.   
  
He was taking me out for dinner tonight. David had gone to see his agent. So I took the opportunity to take the special underwear David had bought for me. I took them from the box and put the box back. David hadn’t asked me to wear them yet. But I had a new black dress to wear and I had nothing to go with. So I took them and placed them in the drawer in the spare room.  
  
David came back in 20 minutes later. I was upstairs. I had changed the bed. I was just taking the dirty sheets down to the washer.  
  
“Hello you.” David beamed that smile of his as I came down the stairs.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
I walked past him and through into the utility room. I placed the laundry in.  
  
“You look lovely.”  
  
“I am sweaty and stinking.”  
  
“You still look lovely.”  
  
I was stood in a pair of knee length shorts and a vest top. I had been doing the housework.  
  
David pulled me to him. I felt his bulge.  
  
“My someone is ….”  
  
David’s lips crashed down onto mine. He pulled me in close. I felt his tongue slip in between my lips and explore my mouth. Then he ran his hands round and pulled me to him closer with his hands grasped on my arse.  
  
I moaned a little. Then he broke the kiss.  
  
“You look lovely.” he growled out.  
  
I smiled. We had kissed like this over the past few months. David had relieved himself a few times. I had only ever attempted oral sex on one person, then when Lee had… he had forced himself in my mouth and I had never tried it again. I looked into his eyes. I knew I wanted to do it for him.   
  
I ran my hands down his chest and then down to his jeans. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. There was no noise except for our breathing. I undid the button on his jeans and then the zip.  
  
David just watched as I then slid them down. I knelt down and took his trainers off and then his jeans. He looked down at me as I looked up.  
  
I was face to face with his bulge bursting to be let out of its cotton prison. I released it. I slid his boxers down and he stepped out of them.  
  
David was breathing heavy now, he didn’t know what Mel was about to do.   
  
I looked up at him then I placed my hand on his c**k. I ran a finger up and down it. I then cupped his balls in my hand.   
  
David moaned as I played with them. He hardened. His eyes had closed. I moved my head forward and licked his tip.  
  
David felt Mel’s tongue. He opened his eyes and looked down. “Y…. y … you don’t ….. have….”  
  
“I want to David.” then I licked his full length and got a louder moan. Then I took his tip into my mouth and slowly slid him in inch by inch. It took a little while to get my throat to relax as I took in his length, then I set up a rhythm. Long and hard sucks. David moaned louder.  
  
Then he started to rock and buck into my mouth as I quickened up. I felt David’s hands move into my hair as he moaned out. “Jesus….. Mel ….. Love …. Oh God ….. Ah ….”  
  
I cupped and stroked his balls, I nibbled and licked his long hard shaft. I was wet myself but this was all about David for now.   
  
“Mel…. I am …. Going to ….. Cum if …” David tried to take himself out of my mouth.  
  
But I just grasped his arse and pulled him in deeper. He knew what I wanted and he relaxed. I pumped him into my mouth hard, long, deep and fast, I moved a little and changed the angle of my head and David moaned out. I tasted the small seep of cum that leaked out.  
  
“God…. Mel…. I love you …. I need to ….” David grasped my hair.  
  
I took him from my mouth, “Cum for me David, I want to taste you.” I looked up at him. His eyes were full of love and were black from the pleasure I was giving him.   
  
I took him back in to my mouth and pumped him fast. He came a few moments later, my name screaming from his mouth.  
  
I drank him deep. I pumped until he was spent. I savoured every drop of his cum as though it was a sweet wine. I felt him go flaccid and let him go. David then knelt in front of me and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. I knew he could taste himself on my lips and tongue. Then we parted.  
  
“Thank you.” David said as he brushed back my hair.  
  
“Sorry you had to wait so long.”  
  
“I know how hard that was for you.”  
  
“You were rather hard.” I giggled.  
  
“Mel, you know what I meant.”  
  
“I know, and I am glad I did. I will do it again too.”  
  
“Ooo will you?”  
  
“Yes I will, now shower and we both need to get ready.” I then stood up. David just smiled. He scooped his jeans, boxers and trainers up and walked out in front of me, wiggling his arse as he did.  
  
I just smiled. I loved that man so much, it hurt my heart sometimes.  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later, after we had both showered. David had gotten changed into his black velvet suit with a black shirt and tie. I had a knee length black dress on with a red belt round the waist. I had slipped out into the spare room and gotten ready whilst David had gone in the shower. I had slipped the basque, thong and hold ups on. I had on red shoes and had my red clutch bag.  
  
“Wow.” David said when I walked back into the bed room.  
  
“Back at ya.” I grinned. David was taking his jacket from the wardrobe when his hand went to the box.   
  
“I should of asked you to wear these.”   
  
“Maybe next time eh. Now come we will be late.” I urged just incase he decided to push the subject and opened the box.  
  
\---  
  
Jim was driving us tonight. He took us to a lovely little place. It was hidden up a small alley. We had been here a couple of times. David fidgeted a few times. His legs bouncing as he sat, I placed my hand on his knee and it stopped.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
I looked at him.  
  
“Really I’m fine. You look amazing in that dress.”  
  
“Thank you again and you look hot in your velvet.” I stroked his arm.  
  
\---  
  
We were led to our table. David ordered a bottle of champagne. Then we ordered the meal.   
  
We had prawn cocktail for starters, followed by steak with roasted vegetables and mash. Dessert was ice cream. We fed each other.  
  
I watched as David ate the small wafers that had come with the ice cream. He had chocolate sauce on his fingers. He started to lick it off but I stopped him. I brought his fingers to my mouth and slowly licked the sauce from his fingers. His eyes never left mine as I did this.   
  
I wanted David, I longed for to feel inside me. Then I looked around us. We were at the back off the restaurant. In a small corner. I had never been so daring before but I ached for him.   
  
I leant over and whispered. “David I want you.”  
  
He looked at me.  
  
“I want you to make me cum here right now.”  
  
He gulped and looked around. “Here, now?”  
  
“Yes David, I want you to make me cum in this restaurant as people are eating.”  
  
His eyes pooled from brown to almost black. “Really?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
David moved so he was sat next to me. He looked deep into my eyes. He snaked his hands up my leg. He felt it. The silk.  
  
“You little minx.”  
  
I winked. I placed my hand on his. He moved further up and trailed his finger across my thong.  
  
I took a deep breath. He then placed a finger inside me. I closed my eyes as he slowly teased me. It was indescribable the feeling of David finger f**king me in the restaurant. I bit my lip as he slid another finger in. I was bucking into his fingers now.   
  
“Look at me Mel.” David whispered.  
  
I did.   
  
“I love how you look when you cum.”  
  
I panted lightly as he curled his fingers and stroked my g-spot. I knew I would cum quick it had been a while. David sped up. I moaned lightly. David’s lips came crashing down as my orgasm hit. I felt my juices pumping out of me as David pumped his fingers.  
  
I moaned into his mouth. David kept his fingers in until my orgasm ebbed away. David broke the kiss and then pulled his fingers out of me. His eyes watched mine. He brought his fingers up to his mouth his licked the first one then I pulled his hand to my mouth and licked my own juices from his fingers.  
  
“Home now.” he growled at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He paid the bill and we left.  
  
\---  
  
How David kept his hands off me and me him in the car I will never know.  
  
Jim smiled and said goodbye as we left the car. David couldn’t get the key in the lock quick enough.  
  
I went in first and David closed the door. I felt his hands grab me and push me against the door.  
  
David kissed me hard. I felt his c**k twitching in his pants. I was still wet from before.  
  
I placed my hands in his hair and pulled him in closer. I was so turned on. I felt David’s hands move to my sides. He then brought my dress up and took it off.   
  
I stood there pinned against the door.   
  
David stood back and looked at me. “I knew they were for you the moment I saw them” he whispered in my ear.  
  
I was breathing hard.  
  
David then grabbed my hand and led me up to our room.  
  
He lay me on the bed. Then he stripped for me.  
  
He slid out of his jacket first, then slid his tie off.  
  
I lay there and watched him. He undid the buttons on his shirt and then he took it off.  
  
As much as I enjoyed the show I wanted him.  
  
“David. Get them off NOW!”  
  
David then got his shoes, pants and boxers off in a flash. Then he moved across to the bed.   
  
“Up.”   
  
I sat up and he undid the hooks down the back of the basque. Then he took it off.  
  
He lay me back on the bed.  
  
Then I heard a rip.   
  
“David.”  
  
The thong was torn in two and flung.  
  
He looked at me. I just nodded.  
  
He took my breasts in his hands. “I love you Mel.”  
  
“I love you David.”  
  
Then he took a nipple into his mouth.  
  
I moaned out loud. “David as much as I love you if you don’t fuck me now I wont….”  
  
His lips came crashing down on me.  
  
David reached over to his drawers and opened it and took a condom out. He tore the paper off and rolled it on.  
  
“Kneel.”  
  
I looked at him. I knelt.  
  
David then thrust into me. I watched him in the mirror. He smacked my arse as he thrust in.  
  
“Jesus …. David …” I screamed out.  
  
I was transfixed by the both of us in the mirror.   
  
I knew we wouldn’t last long. “Cum for me David please I want to hear you.”  
  
“Not ….. Without you…”  
  
“Together.”   
  
David sped up and snaked his hand down between us, stroked my clit and I felt my orgasm build. David then looked at us in the mirror too.  
  
Then my orgasm hit. I screamed out. “DAVID ….. OH F**K.”  
  
“MEL” screamed David not two seconds later. “F**K”  
  
David then flopped against my back. “Jesus.” he panted.  
  
I slumped forward. David then slid out. “Shit”  
  
“What.?” I panted.  
  
“It split.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The condom.”  
  
“Oh, ok.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault.”  
  
“I know. But what if.”  
  
“If we did we did.”  
  
“Ok.” David then placed the spilt condom in the bin and lay on the bed next to me.  
  
“I’m glad you got mirrored wardrobes.” I smiled.   
  
“Me too.” then we both drifted off to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
I felt something tickling the back of leg, I brushed it away.   
  
Then I felt something tickling me on the lower back, I brushed that off.  
  
Then is felt something tickling on the back of my neck, I brushed that away too, then I felt a warm kiss, then the shrill of a phone ringing.   
  
“Shit” I heard David say.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“I will ask Mel.”  
  
I opened my eyes. “Ask Mel what?”  
  
“Billie is having a small get together this afternoon, you want to go?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Ok see you at 1 Bill. Thanks.”  
  
“For what?!  
  
“Last night.”  
  
“Oh, your welcome.”  
  
“I must say that is the first time a woman has asked me to do that in a restaurant.”  
  
I blushed. “First time I ever asked.”  
  
“Well ask whenever you like, come on breakfast”  
  
I pulled David too me, “I want breakfast in bed.” I winked.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later we were sat in our robes in the kitchen after another round of making love. I watched David as he ate.  
  
“What?”  
  
I shook my head. “Nothing.”  
  
David then went back to eating. He looked at me again. “What? Do I have something on my face?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“So why you staring?”  
  
“Cant I admire the man I love.”  
  
“Of course.” David placed his spoon down and came over and kissed me. “Look all you want cause I am not going anywhere.”  
  
“Neither am I.”  
  
“Well except to New Mexico with me in 4 weeks.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“When I go to shoot Fright Night.”  
  
“I know why your going there. You want me to come with you?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Ok then.”  
  
“Right that’s sorted. Miss Edwards would you care to accompany me in the shower?”  
  
“Mr McDonald I would be honoured to join you in the shower.”   
  
David held his hand out and wiggled his fingers. I smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
\---  
  
After a two showers, we got messy in the first and then clean in the next. We got dressed. David wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue stripy shirt and his beige trainers.   
  
I opted for a pair of black pants and a powder pink blouse and my black converse. We headed downstairs. My mobile rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mel, hi its Greg.”  
  
“Greg hi.”  
  
“Hi, I have a new show in production and was wondering if you wanted to come and audition for a part in it?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I know you didn’t have a speaking role in Hamlet but you looked at home, so this is a small part but there are lines in it.”  
  
“Erm ok, when is the audition?”  
  
“Tomorrow at 10.”  
  
“Ok I will be there and thanks Greg.”  
  
“No problem, tell David I said hi.”  
  
“I will bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
David looked at me.  
  
“Greg says hi and I have an audition tomorrow at 10.”  
  
“Brilliant. What for?”  
  
“Didn’t say, but its for a speaking part.”  
  
“Good, ok lets go.”  
  
\---  
  
We arrived at Billie’s and Laurence’s at just after one.  
  
“David.”  
  
“Bill.” David hugged Billie  
  
“This must be Mel.” she smiled.   
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello, so you’re the woman who captured his heart?”  
  
“He captured mine first the moment he pulled on that costume in Casanova.”  
  
“Ah so that’s when you became a fan.” David winked.  
  
“Yes, but more so when you played the Doctor and a certain Detective Inspector.”  
  
“Ah ok, well then let’s be having you.” he winked as he went over to chat to Laurence.  
  
“So you ok now?” Billie asked as she handed me a coffee.  
  
“Yes, all better.”  
  
“I was so sorry to hear about…”  
  
“Its ok Billie, people don’t know what to say or how to say it. We lost our babies but we are going to plant a small tree in David’s back garden so we have something and someway to remember them.”  
  
“I have that.” Billie pointed to a small tree in the corner of her garden. “I lost a baby 7 months before I fell pregnant with Winston.”  
  
“Really? I am sorry.”  
  
“Thank you, but like you said I have somewhere to come or to look at.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a mix of laughter and chatter, Billie had invited John Barrowman and his partner Scott over. John, David and Billie told some stories about what John and David got up to during quiet moments on set. It had me in stitches.  
  
“The worst was when we were all on the TARDIS set, trying to fly the TARDIS and him and David decided to have the loudest fart competition.” Billie started.  
  
“So who won?”  
  
“Well..” David began. “Lets just say one of us.” David looked straight at John. “Had to have a costume change and a shower.”  
  
“Trying to hard?” I blurted out and then we all burst into laughter. The sun started to dip and fade.  
  
“I think its time for us to go.” David announced. “Someone has to be up early.”  
  
I had actually forgot about the audition.  
  
“I had a lovely time.” I said to Billie, Laurence, John and Scott as we hugged and left.  
  
“You’re welcome anytime. Both of you.”  
  
\---  
  
When we got home David ran me a bath. Which we ended up sharing and then we went to bed.  
  
\---  
  
I went to the audition. David sat in the seats with Greg as I read from a script.   
  
“Brilliant, I liked that. I have one more person to see, so I will ring you later to let you know if you have the part.” Greg told me.  
  
We went for a quick lunch and then back to the house. My phone rang as we entered the house. I had got the part, the only thing was I started rehearsals in three days and the play opened in 3 weeks. I wouldn’t be going with David.  
  
I was sat but David was over the moon, he would get to see my opening night, I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The next three weeks past by in a haze. David was recording voice over work and some audios to. All to soon came the opening night. I was a nervous wreck.  
  
David drove us to the theatre early. I got into costume, I was dressed up as an old hag, but I was really a fair maiden looking for her son. The play was about a young lady who had been blessed with a magical son, but didn’t know this and gave him away. I spend a little time looking for him and when I find him he is 10 years old and has been corrupted by an evil witch. He sees the error of his ways and comes back with me, that is my part over. As the play is about a young boy who becomes a man called Merlin.  
  
“You will be brilliant.”  
  
“I know, I cant believe I get to be on stage.”  
  
“I know, I cant wait to watch you. I best get to my seat.” he leant in and kissed me. “Your other guests will be waiting.”  
  
I smiled, Stan, Alice, Mum and Dad were coming tonight too.   
  
David smiled and left.  
  
20 minutes later I got the knock. Show time.  
  
\---  
  
The show went down a storm. The reviews were fair.  
  
 **Melanie Edwards. Current girlfriend of David Tennant took the stage in her first production the play Merlin. She had a speaking role. The play was directed by Greg Doran. Did Miss Edwards get her role through her romance with David. _‘Who’_ knows.**  
  
“Cheeky twats.” I said as I threw the paper down.  
  
“That’s why I never read reviews.” David said as he was packing. He was heading to the US for 6 weeks to film Fright Night. The play ran for 5 of those then transferred up the country but without me. I didn’t want to travel around just yet. Greg had already found the girl who would take over.   
  
So I would meet David for his last week in New Mexico. I had that to look forward too and then Single Father was premiering soon. I was looking forward to that.  
  
\---  
  
So the weeks dragged by. My run was cut short as I caught flu, I was to ill to fly to see David. He was just as sad as me. He had emailed me a picture of him in his stage costume. He looked quite handsome, different but handsome. He also told me he was going to the Emmy’s. Patrick had asked him along. I watched him on the TV. He looked stunning in the suit that had been picked for him. He looked lost though being on his own. I then had a sneezing fit. I fell asleep watching the Emmy’s.  
  
\---  
  
6 days later David flew back home, he had 4 long weeks off, doing nothing, unusual for him. But he was knackered, he had squeezed a lot in over the past few months and with what had happened he needed a small break.  
  
I was feeling better, didn’t look like a snot monster anymore.  
  
David was being picked up from the airport by Jim. But unbeknown to us.  
  
\---  
  
 _Rachel had been following David’s movements. She had changed her hair, it was now cut short and dyed . She had somehow gotten hold of Jim’s number. She pretended to be me, telling him I was picking David up as a surprise and that he wouldn’t be needed.  
  
She had an accomplice this time. A beefy man._  
  
\---  
  
David got off the plane, he was shattered, he wanted to kiss Mel and then crash out for a week. He collected his bag and made his way out.  
  
He spied a man with a clip board with his name on.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mr Tennant. Jim sends his apologies but he has taken ill, Gemma arranged for me to pick you up and take straight home sir. I have credentials if you wish to see sir.”  
  
David looked at him, they had upped their security since the attack on Mel, but David was tired and just wanted to get home. He smiled. “Lead on”  
  
The man took David’s bags and led him to a black SUV. It had tinted windows.   
  
David slid in and froze as soon as he did. The door was slammed shut behind him.  
  
“Hello Lover.” Rachel sat there with a gun pointed at him.  
  
“Shit” David thought.  
  
\---  
  
A hour passed Jim should of arrived back with David by now. I decided to ring David. His phone went straight to voicemail. I then checked his flight details on line. The plane had landed on time. I decided to ring Jim.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Jim is there a problem?”  
  
“With what?”  
  
“Well you should have been here over and hour ago.”  
  
“No you said you were picking David up and I wasn’t needed.”  
  
My blood ran cold and my heart stopped. “I … I never …”  
  
“Shit phone the police Mel. I am on my way over.”  
  
I hung up and did just that.  
  
\---  
  
10 minutes later there was two policemen sitting in the living room. Alice was on her way.  
  
“We have officers at the airport Miss Edwards.”  
  
I nodded. I was numb, that night played over in my head. But she loved David I knew that. She wouldn’t hurt him. Would she?  
  
\---  
  
It had been 4 days now. Four days since that bitch had kidnapped David. There was no word. They had pulled the CCTV from the airport. They showed David getting off the plane and collecting his luggage and then the large man holding his name. they spoke for a few minutes. Then it cut to the man putting David’s bags in the boot of the car then David getting into the car.   
  
“That is all we have. We have the licence plate of the car. But it would have been dumped or hidden.” I nodded.  
  
Sandy and my Mum where here now. Sandy was being strong.  
  
“Why hasn’t she got in touch?”  
  
“We don’t know, but fear not we will find her.” the DI said.  
  
“You couldn’t f**king find her last time and could you. What if she…..” I couldn’t say it. “If she harms a hair on his head I will f**king kill her. She took the babies from us she is not taking David.” then I broke down.  
  
“Don’t yae worry lassie, they will find him” Sandy said as he held me.  
  
“I hope so.”   
  
\---  
  
David looked at Rachel, she had changed.   
  
“You look nice and tanned, you enjoy filming in New Mexico?”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Oh you of course David, I had hoped that f**king hussy would of burned in that fire but no, you came charging in. You smelt nice when you passed me at the door.” she smiled.  
  
“You are insane.”  
  
“Oh David don’t talk like that. Its not nice. You were brought up to be nice.”  
  
“To people who deserve it aye, but scum like you who hurt people no, sorry you are a f**king headcase.”  
  
David felt the slap.   
  
“Don’t you dare talk to me like that.”  
  
He tasted the blood in his mouth.   
  
\---  
  
The car stopped and the man came and opened the door. He grabbed David’s hair from behind and dragged him out the car.   
  
“Get the f**k off.” David yelled.  
  
Then Rachel appeared in front of him. “Don’t squirm or fight David. Barry here will hurt you if you do.” she pointed the gun in David’s face. “Be a good boy.” she kissed him on the lips. She tasted the blood there.   
  
David spat at her.   
  
Then he felt the kick in his gut. “Not nice David.” Rachel yelled “Barry take him in and give him a small taste of what he will get if he doesn’t play nice.”  
  
David felt his heart trying to beat out his chest. He was scared shitless at what could and possibly would happen.  
  
\--  
  
Barry dragged him down some stairs. David felt the bump of each one. Then the punches to his body reined down. Then Rachel came in. David was in agony now, winded and gasping for air.  
  
“Now will you be a good boy.”  
  
“Aye.” David snarled at her.  
  
“Good. Now lets get you out of those things.” Rachel smiled.  
  
David looked at her. Then he felt himself being picked up. “Strip David down to the boxers.”  
  
David glared at her.   
  
“If you don’t….” Rachel looked to Barry. He held a stick in his hand.   
  
David then began to strip.   
  
He was then tied to the bed by his wrists. “You will be tired from the flight David. I will be back later.” “Oh and don’t bother trying to shout no one can hear you.” then she left.  
  
David pulled at the restraints on the bed. But they were tight. He chaffed his wrists as he pulled. Then he shouted out he didn’t care. “HELPPPPPPP!!!”  
  
He shouted for what felt like hours, until his throat was sore and dry. Eventually exhaustion over came him and he fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
David awoke to feel someone straddling him, his eyes shot open.   
  
“Good morning sleepy head. You must have been tired you slept right through, you still look tired. But look a part of you isn’t.” Rachel whispered as she looked down at his penis.   
  
He cursed that he always woke with a hard on. He willed it to go away. Rachel shifted back and started to stoke him through his boxers.  
  
“My. My David, you are hard.”  
  
He thought of Nora Batty, Mrs Merton, Victoria Beckham, anything that would turn him off. But his c**k got harder. He had no control over that part of his anatomy. He didn’t feel any pleasure, in fact he felt sick.   
  
“Shall we see if you live up to your nick name.”  
  
“Please don’t.”  
  
“Don’t what?”  
  
David looked at her. He didn’t want her to do this. “Rachel stop it now. Let me go and you can walk.”  
  
“Oh David I will never let you go. I have waited long enough.”  
  
“You may touch me, or whatever your planning to do. But you will never ever have me. That is just a part of me, it responds to a lot of things. Its not because I find you attractive because I don’t.”   
  
She glared at him. But she still stroked him. “You don’t mean that. Your just saying it.”  
  
“God you are so f**king thick, you think that you and I love each other, I don’t even know you, fair enough I helped you out and was stupid enough to think you could be a friend but no. You’re a f**king nutter.”  
  
Then she grabbed him hard.  
  
David screamed out in pain.  
  
“See, what happens if your nasty and rude.”   
  
David had tears in his eyes. But Rachel just carried on.   
  
“Now where was I.” She pulled his c**k from his boxers and pumped him hard and fast. David closed his eyes. He thought of anywhere but here, what was happening. Then it happened he came all over his stomach. He felt a tongue on his tummy. He didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t want to see it.  
  
She slapped him. “Open your eyes.”   
  
David shook his head. Then the slap became a punch. He then opened them.   
  
“Watch.” She licked all his cum from his tummy and then tucked him back in. “Barry will bring you some food and some wipes to clean your self up. You will be chained so you can use the bathroom. I will be back later.”  
  
David lay back and cried when she left. If he got his hands on her he wouldn’t be held responsible.  
  
\---  
  
David scrubbed himself when he was finally unchained. He ate the sandwich and drank the water he was dehydrated and starving.  
  
\---  
  
The next day passed and Rachel toyed with him again. Then the next day.   
  
When Barry and Rachel came in on the fourth day he made a grab for her.   
  
Barry whacked him with the stick.   
  
“You will pay for that David.” she said “Make him suffer Barry anywhere except the face…. For now.” then she sat down on the chair as Barry beat the crap out of David. He tried to block out the pain but in the end he passed out.  
  
\---  
  
It was now the fifth day since David had gone. I couldn’t eat couldn’t sleep. Then I got a buzz on my mobile.  
  
I picked it up and screamed. It was a picture of David.  
  
Sandy and Alice came running in  
  
“Mel.”  
  
I shakingly handed Alice the phone. “Shit”  
  
“What is it?” Sandy asked  
  
“Don’t look at it Sandy.” I cried.   
  
Then a police officer came in. “What is it?”  
  
Alice gave him the phone.  
  
Sandy grabbed at it first and looked at the picture.  
  
David was tied to a bed. He had cuts, bruises to his legs and body. But he had a gash above his left eye too. He was naked in the picture.  
  
“David.” was the only word that left Sandy’s mouth.  
  
\---  
  
David opened his eyes. He had been here 5 days. He thought. He had gotten another beating for trying to kick out at Rachel. This time he had been smacked with the handle of the gun and it had cut him.   
  
Rachel had dragged his boxers from him and performed oral sex on him. Then she had took a picture.  
  
“Now I have some fun.”  
  
David gulped it was his phone, he knew that.  
  
\---  
  
I was sat on the sofa, Sandy was next to me.  
  
“We cant trace a message, they need to call.”  
  
“She will know that. Did you see the state of him.” I yelled at him. I was filled with anger.  
  
“I know Miss Edwards we are trying our best.”  
  
“Well its not good enough.” I stormed out the room.  
  
\---  
  
Rachel came over and sat next to David, he had been tied by his ankles now and was in a star position.   
  
“You love that hussy that much eh?”  
  
“You will never know how much I love Mel.”  
  
“Well I think its time to up the game.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Rachel took some pictures of David and left the room  
  
\---  
  
It had been over 8 hours now since the picture. Then the DI came in,  
  
“She emailed some more pictures to the newspapers. They wont publish anything.”  
  
“Is…”  
  
“He looks the same no new marks.” the DI answered.  
  
Then the phone rang. It was the ring tone I had for David. “That’s her.”  
  
“Try and keep her talking.”  
  
I nodded and answered.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
 _“Mel.”_  
  
It was David  
  
“David are you ok?”  
  
 _“I can only say what is held up for me to say.”_  
  
“Ok.”  
  
 _“I don’t love you Mel, it was all fun for a while but I don’t love you and never did.”_  
  
I heard David’s voice breaking as he read the words. Then I heard the slap “ _ **Like you f**king mean it, your supposed to be a an actor. ACT**_ ” Rachel shouted.  
  
“Go on.” I said.  
  
 _“I …. cant …. I love you to much to pretend._ ” David voice shaking.  
  
 ** _“You know what will happen if you don’t say it like you mean it?”_**  
  
“What will happen.”  
  
 ** _“LIKE YOU MEAN IT.”_**  
  
 _“No. Mel I lov…._ ” then I heard it the loud bang.  
  
“DAVID!!!!” I screamed.  
  
 _“Bye bye Mel.”_ his voice was cold  
  
“What have you done?”  
  
Then I heard him softly but I heard him. _“Help.”_  
  
Then the line went dead.  
  
I screamed “We have a fix they are. They are on there way.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later I was sat in a hospital relatives room.   
  
David was in theatre, they had caught Rachel as she tried to leave. She had shot David we knew that much.  
  
The hours ticked. Then the Doctor came in.  
  
“Mr McDonald. Miss Edwards. David is ok, the bullet hit David in the side. We have cleaned him up and stitched him. It isn’t life threatening, we have cleaned up his other cuts and he is on a drip to get fluids into him and as requested he is in a private room.”  
  
“Can we see him?” Sandy asked.  
  
“Yes, he is sleeping, he is on morphine for the pain at the moment.” the Doctor said and then led us to his room.  
  
We opened the door. David was lying on his back, his chest uncovered down to the top of his groin. He had a dressing on his right side. He had bruises on his chest, stomach, the cut above his eyes was also stitched. He looked so lost in the bed.   
  
Sandy walked over. “Hello son, me and Mel are here. Just so yae know they have got the people who did this to you son. You are both safe now.”  
  
I just stood.   
  
“Come on Mel come and talk to him.”  
  
I eased my way over to his left side. Sandy sat on the right. I held his hand.  
  
“Hey you. You need to get better because we so need a holiday.” I felt him squeeze my hand.  
  
“Too right.” he croaked. I looked at him. “I…..”  
  
“Shh David rest.”  
  
He nodded. Then he went back to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
David slept on and off for the next couple of days, his body’s way of healing. Also the morphine. I learned that Rachel had been sectioned under the mental health act and that Barry was arrested and charge with kidnapping, GBH and ABH.  
  
I was dosing in the chair when I heard a voice.  
  
“Hey you.”  
  
I opened my eyes and saw David’s staring at me. “Hey.”  
  
“Bet I look a right mess.”  
  
“Na ya look gawjus.”  
  
“You would say that.” David tried to ease him self up a bit.  
  
“David no.” I was up and by his side. “Careful for the stitches in your side.”  
  
“Ok, forgot about that, this stuff is good.” he motioned to the Morphine drip.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Can I ask you something.” David’s pupils were dilated. We had been told that would happen.  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“You know that holiday?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Could we make it into a honeymoon instead?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“I want to marry you. Life is too short to just wait I learnt that much over those days I was down in that room.”  
  
“You really want to marry me?”  
  
“Since the moment I saw you lying and drooling in the club.”  
  
“I was not drooling?”  
  
“Ok, but you were lying.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“So what’s the answer?”  
  
“Ask me properly?”  
  
“Melanie Edwards will you marry me?”  
  
“You know what David McDonald I will, like you said life is too short.” I leant over and kissed him. “But not until you are better.”  
  
“Ok. But we can plan it.”  
  
“Course we can.”  
  
“I do have a ring for you.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yeah its in the drawer in my study, I bought it before I left for the US.”  
  
“Ok, I will ring Sandy and get him to bring it over.”  
  
“Ok, now I am going back to sleep.”  
  
“You do that we need you better.”  
  
\---  
  
David was stuck in hospital when Single Father aired. They had enough publicity shots to put around. The papers had gotten wind of an incident that had occurred. But that was it.  
  
\---  
  
Christmas came and David was discharged. He wasn’t 100% but he could get around. I knew how he felt. We spent Christmas up in Paisley with Sandy. Then we spent new year with Mum and Dad.  
  
\---  
  
We planned an early summer wedding. Nothing big, just David, Karen, her husband and the kids, Blair, his wife and their children, Stan and Alice, who was now 6 moths pregnant, my Mum and Dad. We would get married in a registry office then a church blessing. Then dinner at the Ivy and then David and I were off to the Bahamas for a fortnight  
  
\---  
  
David and I got back to the house on the 3rd of January. He had a check up at the hospital the next day, his wound was healing nicely now. He had a small scar above his left eye from the cut but everything else had healed. We had been intimit once he had felt ok. I had pleasured him he had pleasured me. We knew he couldn’t make love until he was healed fully. But what she had done to him didn’t effect him down there. He had spoken to a therapist about what had happened. I didn’t ask him he would tell me when he needed to.  
  
\---  
  
June came and we were married. David wore a grey suit, similar to the one in Decoy Bride which had just premiered the week before. I wore a simple cream summer dress, strapless. We jetted off on our honeymoon.  
  
\---  
  
We got back and life got into a routine again. I was now working behind the scenes at the theatre instead of on the stage. I found I liked that as much as performing David was asked to do Hamlet for a charity night. He hadn’t worked since filming Fright Night. He agreed to it. He had 3 months to rehearse for it. As it wasn’t until October.  
  
\---  
  
I was with David when he went for a costume fitting. Louise the costume designer was there. David stripped down to his jeans. I could see the scar on his right, it wasn’t huge, it was like a dent a round dent.  
  
“You like what you see Mrs McDonald?”  
  
“Just admiring your scars.”  
  
“I know, girls seem to dig the scars.”  
  
“On you yes.” I smiled.  
  
“Ok David, we need to try the red t-shirt on, the fencing jacket, the jeans, shirt and Tux.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
It took a couple of hours for David to try everything on, they fitted, the jeans were a little bit slack, but he would put a bit weight on in 3 months.  
  
So the days turned into weeks and then months. Then came the charity night. I had longed to see David perform as Hamlet. Yes I had seen him do it for the TV filming. But it was different to performing it on the stage.  
  
He was brilliant. He looked at home on the stage. He got a standing ovation when it ended, I then made my way to his dressing room. I saw him at the end of the corridor chatting to Patrick. I went into his dressing room. I placed something on his table. Then I came out.  
  
“Mel.”  
  
“Just going to grab a coffee with Alice, meet you in the foyer in 20?”  
  
“Less, I will shower when we get home.”  
  
“Ok 10 minutes then.” I left him, wondering what his reaction would be.  
  
\---  
  
David went into his dressing room and stripped down to his boxers. He had some wipes and wiped himself down. He dressed in his jeans and white t-shirt. Then he went over to his table. There was a small box and a note.  
  
 _I thought you were brilliant tonight. Now open the box and come find us.  
Love M xx_  
  
David placed the note down and opened the box. It had a pair of booties in and another card.  
  
 _Guess what?_  
  
David turned and ran from his dressing room.  
  
\---  
  
I was sitting in the small café, I saw David come running in.  
  
“What’s up with him?” Alice asked.  
  
He came bounding over. “Really?” he asked  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Your…” he placed a hand on my tummy,  
  
“Yes David.”  
  
“Your pregnant?” Alice shouted.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
David wouldn’t let me do a thing in the house. “I am pregnant not an invalid”  
  
“I know, but the Doctor said you needed to rest as your blood pressure was up”   
  
Another Christmas had come and gone, our last as a couple. I was 7 months pregnant with twins. They were both healthy and growing. I was huge and felt it. I was irritable now.  
  
“I hate being pregnant.” I moaned.  
  
“Its not long now. A couple of months.”  
  
I smiled. Things were good now. Rachel had been section for good, she would never be freed. Barry had gotten 18 years all together, as he had other things too. We hadn’t found out the sex of the twins.  
  
We had fun choosing names.  
  
“Ok girls names.”  
  
“Amy?”  
  
“Zoe?”  
  
“Abigail”  
  
“Oh I know David, Jessica Helen?”  
  
“Mm yeah I like that. Ok boys.”  
  
“Albert?”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Fred.”  
  
“Nope come on Mel.”  
  
“John?”  
  
“Plain John?”  
  
“Yeah John McDonald after his dad.”  
  
“Ok, another girls name?”  
  
“Kayliegh Anne?”  
  
“I like that Mel, Kay McDonald.”  
  
“Right one more boys name?”  
  
“William.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah after his uncle.”  
  
“Ok, so we have Jessica Helen, Kayleigh Anne, John and William.”  
  
“Ok now if they are a boy and a girl Jessica and John.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
David smiled  
  
\---  
  
It was only 6 weeks later that we got to meet the twins. Jessica and Kay. I gave birth naturally. David was there through out. We had come through so much over the past few years. But we were a family now.  
  
\---  
  
 **Two years later.**  
  
We took the girls home. Jessica was the image of David with her brown hair and brown eyes. Kay looked like me. Blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
“They are gonna be a pair of heart breakers those two.” Russell said as David and Billie were going over their lines.  
  
The BBC had asked Russell to do another spin off series. He had approached David and Billie when the girls were a few months old about doing a pilot for the Rose Tyler and John Smith Adventures. He had almost snapped his hand off. How many people got to play a role they loved twice. The series had been a hit and they were now coming to the end of series 2, with another one commissioned.  
  
“I think this little fella will be too.” David said as he picked William up from his pram. He was 6 months old. He had brown eyes and brown hair too.   
  
I took William from David. He stood there in his brown pinstriped suit and brown coat. I was so proud of him.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
